A Royal Duty
by MarieCarro
Summary: If you were born into royalty, is there anything you wouldn't do for your kingdom and its people? Even when you got no choice in the matter, do you stand with a straight back and accept your fate? What if you're just children? DRABBLE FIC M for future content!
1. WARNING

**This is a warning for everyone who are about to read this story.**

 **A Royal Duty is a story about an arranged marriage between a Prince and a Princess, taking place in an imaginary country sometime during the 16th century.  
It's not based on real history from any country, and I would like to call it an angsty fairytale. **

**Romance is not a central part of the story. (But an HEA will happen)**

 **I have taken inspiration from the book The Other Boleyn Girl, the show The Tudors, the plot started as an idea I got from the song "This is my idea" from The Swan Princess.**

 **Now for the WARNING!  
I made the decision to make the Princess a VERY young bride, which in turn means that there are several times in the story where sex between an 18-year-old and 13-year-old is implied.**

 **I need you to understand that I do NOT agree with child marriage or sex with a child in this day and age, but the fact remains that this sort of thing happened back then, and this story is not a Disney fairytale where pretty much every Princess is 16 when they get married.  
I wanted the story to have a few realistic parts, and there is a reason as for why the Princess is so young when she marries.**

 **If this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, I don't believe this story is for you, but if you still want to read it, I promise you that I will put a warning above every chapter where the wedding night is implied.**

 **Also, of course, I have not written a lemon for the wedding night. Everyone has a limit and writing a lemon between a child bride and her teenage husband is way past it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**{Chapter 1}**

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms separated by a river.

In the eastern kingdom, King Charles ruled with his Queen and they were very much loved by their people, but there was one tragedy that caused the King to fear for the future of his small kingdom.

The Queen had yet to have a childbearing that did not end in miscarriage.

The King and Queen thought that they had been cursed and consulted with a man with knowledge of medicine when the Queen was once again with child. He said that the Queen had to go out during the night, when the full moon was at its highest point and bathe her bare feet in the river. This would break the curse.

The Queen did as she was told, and while she stood there in the water, a majestic swan passed by her. It was such a beautiful animal, and the Queen hoped that it might be a sign that her child would survive this time.

Not wanting to risk anything, King Charles ordered for a chamber to be prepared and his Queen was to never leave her bed unless she absolutely had to.

The day of the birth came and the kingdom rejoiced when the news of a healthy princess being born reached their ears.

Since the Queen was convinced that the swan during that night in the river was the princess's guardian, she named the child Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**

In the western kingdom, King Edward ruled with a strict hand. His kingdom was built on respect instead of love, but no matter how much the two kings differed in personality, they had the same thought when little Princess Isabella was born.

King Charles did not have a male heir to take over the throne, but King Edward did. He had a son named after himself, and the two kings hoped to join their lands through marriage.

The Queen opposed the union, since she feared that the prince was as ruthless as his father. Especially, since his mother had died in childbirth and was never a part of the Prince's life, but her king silenced her.

That day, it was decided that from the year that the Princess will have turned five, she and the Prince would spend every summer together up until his eighteenth birthday. By then, the Princess would have reached the age of thirteen and be more than ready to start bearing the next heir to the newly joined kingdom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The years flew by and the day for the first introductions arrived.

Prince Edward had been informed of the situation as he was old enough to comprehend it, but it did not mean he liked it. He did not want to think of his bride until it was time to walk down the aisle. He had earned a good beating from his father when he voiced his opinion and had since then decided to keep quiet when it came to matters that concerned Princess Isabella.

Princess Isabella had also been told that she would be presented to her future husband, but her five-year-old mind couldn't absorb that completely.

She understood it for the moment, but her parents expected that she would have to be enlightened again in the future.

When the King's and Prince's cortege was spotted down the road, Queen Renée nudged her daughter in the back for she had bent down to pick up a ladybug from the ground. It was not acceptable for a princess to play with vermin.

Princess Isabella glanced up at her mother, who gave her a stern look. The Princess blushed and bowed her head in shame and waited for their guests in silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prince Edward and his father dismounted their horses, and the King smiled proudly when his son did not show his displeasure. His mask was carved in stone while he silently walked behind his father, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Your Majesty! What a delight that the day we have been waiting for has finally arrived!" King Edward exclaimed before turning his attention to the Princess. "Your Highness, you become lovelier with each year!"

The Queen wasn't far behind to welcome the other king to their land. "Welcome, Your Majesty. We are delighted to have you."

The King gave her a nod before he turned around and with mild violence pushed his son forward.

"Go on, Edward," he urged him and the Prince controlled himself so that it wouldn't be apparent how much he loathed this.

Still, he walked with a straight back until he was right in front of the King, Queen, and Princess. He made a deep bow before speaking directly to the young Princess. "Good day, Your Highness. I am pleased to finally meet you."

Isabella turned her head toward her mother, who nodded at her, and Isabella curtsied like she had been taught. "Pleased to meet you, Your Royal Highness."


	6. Chapter 5

**{Chapter 5** **}**

The Prince was about to walk back to his place behind his father when the King cleared his throat and gave his son a pointed look.

Prince Edward clenched his teeth for a second and then he gingerly took the Princess's hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

He had barely given her hand back before she wiped it off on her skirt. The Queen saw it and pinched her shoulder hard. It caused the Princess to whimper, but she quieted down when her mother's grip only became harder.

The Prince did not like to see the little girl being punished, but he knew that the Queen was only disciplining her and that it was a necessity. He knew how much it hurt, though, and this girl was half his age and so small.

He vowed then and there that whatever children he would have in the future, he would never beat them.


	7. Chapter 6

**{Chapter 6}**

"I shall request that the servants bring your belongings up to your chambers and then we can give you a tour around the castle grounds," King Charles suggested and with a gesture of his hand, the party began to move.

"Sounds lovely," King Edward replied. "In the meantime, the children can get acquainted with each other. Edward, be sure to be gentle with the Princess, now."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Prince replied with an emotionless voice. He offered Isabella his arm, and for fear that she would be punished again, Isabella quickly linked her arm with his, even though what she really wanted was to run in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 7

**{Chapter 7}**

As soon as the adults disappeared from sight, the children separated from each other, making sure that it was three feet of air between them, at least.

"I want to make it known to you that I do not want to be here. I will not play with you, and I do not want you to follow me around. Are we clear?" The Prince crossed his arms in front of him, but the Princess was not intimidated. She was too used to having everything served at her feet and the Prince would not be any different.

"It does not matter that you do not want this. Your father will make sure that you entertain me," she said and raised her chin, a pleased smile gracing her lips. It was not that she wanted to play with the Prince, but she enjoyed making him know his place in this.

Prince Edward glared angrily at her, but then he smiled, too. "Fine, then. We can play, but remember that it was your own choice, Your Highness."


	9. Chapter 8

**{Chapter 8}**

"This is not fun! I want to go down!" Isabella wailed from her place in the tree where Edward had lured her.

"Not yet, Your Highness, you need to wait for your prince to come and save you," Edward said through his laugh. The Princess thought that she wanted to play with him, so he was going to show her how to play.

Isabella was not far up in the tree. If she wanted to climb down, all she had to do was hang from the branch she was sitting on and it would be a one-foot fall to the ground, at the most, but she was frightened when Edward placed her in the tree. It looked higher than it really was from her perspective.

"Then hasten your step and save me," Isabella demanded.

Edward laughed because, despite himself, he was having fun. Whether it was from tormenting the young princess or because he actually enjoyed himself, he could not say, but he was positive that his summers were not going to be as dreadful as he had first thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**{Chapter 9}**

Isabella threw her doll on the ground and glared in the direction of Edward with jealousy and resentment.

Apparently, it was not enough for him to torment and tease her all summer, whenever their parents were not close by—when they were all together, he was the perfect gentleman—now he had to boast about his skill on riding.

He actually had the nerve to suggest that he could break in the mare that would be Isabella's as soon as she turned six.

He was not allowed to do that, of course, that was the stable boy's task, but it angered Isabella to no end that he had tried. The mare was _her_ horse, and Edward would _never_ sit on her back.

Even so, Edward was still trotting around on the grounds on his own horse, a beautiful gray stallion, and it caused Isabella to want to scream.

She could not find a bone in her body that did not loathe Prince Edward.


	11. Chapter 10

**{Chapter 10}**

Edward had turned eleven during the summer and a big party had been arranged and he got all of the attention while Isabella got almost none. She did not like it. _She_ was the Princess. They should be like that for her, not for him.

"What is the matter, Your Highness?" Lady Alice, the princess's first lady-in-waiting, asked her, retrieving the doll from the ground and brushing it off from non-existent dirt.

"I want to ride horses, too!" Isabella said with a pout and pointed toward the prince.

Lady Alice immediately lowered the princess's arm and chastised her for acting so unladylike. "Your Highness! You know that it is a foul thing to point," she said with a stern voice, but when the princess's eyes filled with tears, her voice softened. "Believe me, Princess! You will ride horses. You will ride horses like no one else, but only when you are older. You are too small to control a big animal like that."

"But I want to ride now! Like the Prince!" Isabella stomped her foot, and Lady Alice slapped her on the cheek for that.

"Stop those foolish notions right this moment!"

Tears fell from Isabella's eyes but she kept her head turned away to hide them from Lady Alice and hoped that the summer would end soon.


	12. Chapter 11

**{Chapter 11}**

Prince Edward felt both relieved and ashamed as he waited for the groom to bring him his horse.

The summer had finally come to an end and, even though it had not been as bad as he had first feared, he was glad they were now going home. He would not have to lay eyes on the Princess again for ten months.

He felt ashamed because he knew that he had treated the girl badly. It was not her fault that their parents had arranged for them to be married. She was in the same boat as he, but something in him had made it impossible to be polite with the Princess.

She was a small girl and he was a boy at the age which he only wanted to prove that he was growing into a man. He wanted to follow along on hunting trips, learn archery and fencing, but all of that was taken away from him because he had to entertain the Princess.

It was unfair that he would not be allowed to do what he wanted simply because his far-in-the-future-bride was too young for such things and they weren't activities suited for a girl.

When they were married, he would not stay behind and leave his courtiers with all the fun. They would have their roles to play, and they would only interact when necessary, the way his father had told him marriage worked.

But she was holding him back _now_ when it was crucial for him to learn how to be a great King and he despised her for it.


	13. Chapter 12

**{Chapter 12}**

Isabella sniffled quietly as the sting in her cheek still tingled painfully.

She was looking away from her mother and out through the curtained window of the carriage that was taking the two of them and Lady Alice to King Edward's kingdom.

One salty tear escaped the corner of her eye and burned her heated cheek, the leftover reminder of the slap she had earned after complaining about spending her summer in the neighboring kingdom.

She always got punished when she said anything negative about the summers or the Prince.

It caused her to hate the boy.

 _He_ was the reason why she was slapped or grabbed or shaken. If he had never come into their lives, everything would have stayed the same.

Lady Alice would still be her kind, first lady-in-waiting and her mother would be the one who came to her and gave her kisses and hugs.

Isabella quickly wiped the treacherous tear away before the women in the carriage with her could see it and punish her for crying.

She could see the castle looming closer in the distance and she withheld her sigh. She hoped that the Prince would be kinder when they were on his lands. If they tried to be friends, maybe she would stop getting punished.

The Princess could at least hope.


	14. Chapter 13

**{Chapter 13}**

Edward felt torn.

On the one side, he knew that nothing was truly Princess Isabella's fault, but his dislike of the girl clouded his judgment and it caused him to do mean things to her.

Her tears didn't make it better, either, because they made him feel bad and he was just unable to process that emotion. Instead, he acted out by being even meaner.

He constantly teased her, laughed at her, and scared her, but only when the adults were out of sight. He had even gotten his two cousins to join in on the torment, although, he made sure that he was the one pulling the strings on how far they would go.

James and Marcus had no qualms whatsoever about being downright evil, a trait inherited from their father, the Duke; a man who was not exactly famous for his "gentle nature."

So it was with a heavy feeling in his stomach that Edward led a blindfolded princess to the designated spot where the deed would be done. She was stiff in her step, but she had followed him willingly enough.

Edward removed the blindfold and told Isabella to wait for a few seconds while he fetched his surprise for her.

A hopeful light glittered in the girl's eyes and she nodded. Her eagerness caused the stone in his stomach to grow heavier, but he still walked away from her.

When he was a few yards away, he turned to look over his shoulder and saw to his utmost dread that his cousins had traded the bucket of molasses for one filled with a slow moving, dark-red liquid he could not identify as it was poured over the Princess's head.


	15. Chapter 14

**{Chapter 14}**

Isabella could hear King Edward's furious voice all the way to her room where a maid was bathing her to get the disgusting, sticky mess out of her hair. He was yelling at the prince, telling him that it was incredibly irresponsible of him to act so immature toward their guest, and to bring his cousins into the mess was just plain stupid.

The maid tried to go through her hair with a comb, but the strands were too tangled up and Isabella gave out a cry of pain when it pulled on her head.

Her tears, however, weren't all for the pain. She felt sad because she had first defended the prince since he had not been close when those other boys had poured the foul-smelling liquid over her, and then she found out that _he_ had been the one who planned it all. It had hurt inside.

Lady Alice entered the room and ordered the maid to leave in a stern voice. When they were alone, she grabbed the comb and started to detangle Isabella's hair with force, but the pain was too much for Isabella and she grabbed her head with both of her hands as if to protect it from the pain.

Lady Alice sighed. "It's no use. We will have to cut it."

Fresh tears rolled down Isabella's cheeks as she saw her hair fall to the floor.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** For clarification, in this chapter Isabella is 7, and Edward is about to turn 13

 **{Chapter 15}**

Edward twisted his hands nervously as the carriage rounded the curve in the road and he could see the castle in the distance.

The arrangement was still intact, even after the last summer was cut short because of Edward's prank on the princess. She had asked to leave three weeks earlier than what was first decided and that heavy feeling in Edward's stomach had intensified.

Now, he felt nervous because he was positive that King Charles would lecture him, and he had gotten enough of that from his father. The bruises had taken weeks to heal, and it had been downright painful to sit down after the spanking he'd received.

His father had, luckily, decided to stay behind this time since he thought Edward was old enough to go on his own now that he was about to turn thirteen. This had made Edward even more nervous, but he never told his father that—too afraid to disappoint him.

The carriage came to a stop and Edward stood up on trembling legs. He did not look up until his feet were firmly on the ground.

The first thing he saw was that Isabella was wearing a headdress that hid all of her hair from view. Edward knew this was because it had to be cut almost completely to her scalp last summer. He felt nauseous when he understood this.

Edward looked up at King Charles and realized with a start that he had grown enough to reach the King's shoulders now, but the feeling of pride quickly diminished when he met the stone-hard brown eyes that stared at him indifferently.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," King Charles simply said before he turned to the servants and ordered them to bring his trunks up to his chamber. No chastisement at all.

Edward was speechless as he followed the servants up to his chamber.


	17. Chapter 16

**{Chapter 16}**

Isabella looked into the mirror as her chambermaid removed the headdress and her eyes filled with tears when she saw how little her hair had grown in a year. It was still too short and she thought she looked like a boy.

A knock on the door caused her to flinch slightly and she hurriedly ordered the maid to reattach the headdress. Nobody was allowed to see her disastrous haircut. As soon as it was in place the maid went to open the door.

"Your Royal Highness, what can I do for you?"

"I want to speak with Her Highness the Princess."

The maid stepped aside and Prince Edward came through the door, his back as straight as usual and his hands clasped behind his back.

"What do _you_ want, _Your Royal Highness_?" Isabella asked harshly without looking at the Prince. She had not gotten over the betrayal she felt after the previous summer. It was _his_ fault that she did not look like a girl underneath the headdress.

"I want to express my regret for what my cousins and I did to you last summer." Edward wanted nothing more than to look down at his feet, but as a Prince, he did not want to lower his gaze in the presence of servants.

Isabella looked away from her reflection and finally met the Prince's eyes. Did he mean it? Or was he playing with her again? She could not tell, but she decided to show him how a real princess handled a situation.

"It was not very nice of you to do that, but I accept your request for forgiveness." She stopped there and Edward could not believe that he had just been lectured by a girl five years his junior and in only one sentence.

He swallowed and nodded before he turned on his heel and left the room.


	18. Chapter 17

**{Chapter 17}**

Isabella closed the book she was reading and gave it back to Lady Alice without looking at her. She did not want to show her governess that her eyes were teary, but Isabella had never been able to hide anything from Lady Alice.

"What is the matter, Your Highness?"

Isabella took a shaky deep breath and looked out the window. She could see Prince Edward practicing archery out on the lawn.

Her parents had explained to her today why she had to spend her summers with the Prince, and since she would turn eight at the end of the summer, she understood it far better than she had before.

She knew that in no more than five years, she would have to marry Prince Edward in order to join the two kingdoms. She dreaded it because she knew it would not be a happy marriage. She detested the Prince as much as he detested her, and Isabella had always dreamed of finding the prince that she would fall in love with and live happily with all of their days together.

Isabella looked away from the window and reached for her embroidery instead. "Nothing, Lady Alice" she replied. "I was just thinking."

Lady Alice was astonished by the mature tone the young Princess's voice had taken, but did not comment on it and picked up her own needle and thread again in silence.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Time jumps are beginning to happen from now on. The ages for Isabella and Edward are 8 and 13 going on 14 in this chapter!

 **{Chapter 18}**

The groom kneeled and clasped his hands together in order to help Isabella sit up on her horse. Once she was situated securely and had a firm hold on the reins, she signaled for the horse to move and began trotting around in a circle.

She had been riding her mare for almost two years now and felt at complete ease in the saddle, and she loved to ride out in the forests that surrounded her home, but she had promised her parents that she would stay on the castle grounds now that they were visiting King Edward's kingdom this summer.

"You look splendid on that horse, Your Highness," a voice said from far away, and Isabella turned her head to see from whom it came.

Prince Edward was walking toward her and stopped in the center of the circle she was riding in, and she knew that he was looking at her hair. It was the first time he had seen her without her headdress since she had to cut it.

It wasn't nearly as long as it had been before the incident, but it reached to her shoulders, so she finally felt confident to go without the heavy headdress.

Prince Edward looked at her for a few minutes and then gave her a small nod before turning on his heel, without another word, and walked back up to the castle.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Isabella is turning 10 in this chapter and Edward is already 15. In this chapter, the arrangement is talked about!

 **{Chapter 19}**

Isabella's maid finished lacing up the golden dress she was wearing for her tenth birthday and then reached out to brush out Isabella's now fully outgrown brown locks of hair.

She felt truly beautiful today, and when she was done dressed, she spun around the room and giggled.

Her birthday feast would be held outside on the lawn and she left her room to go downstairs. On the way, she passed her father's chambers, and she heard voices from within. Her curiosity made her stop in her tracks. Her maid tried to say that they should continue outside, but Isabella shushed her.

She heard that both King Edward and Lady Alice were inside the chambers with her father.

"I need to know these matters, Charles."

"I am still Your Majesty to you, _Edward_."

"My apologies. Now, will malady be so kind and shed some light on this situation?"

"I oversee everything that concerns Her Royal Highness the Princess, including the changing of her linens, and there has been no blood as of yet."

"My daughter turns ten today. In two years, she will wed your son and they will produce an heir together, but there is a chance that it will take a few years for that to happen. My Queen was a late bleeder as well."

"Yes. Let us hope that the Princess will be able to bear a child full term quicker than what your Queen did, though. It would be a disastrous union without a child."

"Indeed, Your Majesty. Indeed."

Isabella heard cups clinking together and decided she had heard enough and continued walking outside, all the while trying to swallow the lump in her throat.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This chapter takes place the next summer after Edward's 16th birthday. Isabella is still 10 years old.

 **{Chapter 20}**

"Your Highness, would you like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" Isabella did not try to hide her surprised expression. She and Edward had done everything they could to avoid each other at all costs during the five years they had known each other, only being together when absolutely necessary.

She did not suspect any trickery from him this time either. He was sixteen years old, as of last week, and whenever they were together alone, they had chaperones not very far away. Isabella doubted he would try to humiliate his fiancée at his age, and Edward was now being groomed to become King soon, and so any immature behavior would be unacceptable; which was why she accepted his invitation and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow so he could escort her outside.

They walked in silence through the bushes, and Isabella glanced at the Prince from the corner of her eye.

His behavior toward her was not the only thing that had changed. He had grown a lot since the previous summer and he now towered over her in a way so that she had to bend her head backwards quite a bit in order to see him properly. His face had lost roundness and his shoulders and chest had broadened.

Suddenly, Edward stopped walking and turned toward her.

"Your Highness, I need to tell you that I do not dislike you. I do not particularly like you either, but our wedding is inevitable, and so I believe we both have to accept each other. Our kingdom will be a great one, and I need to know that I will have a Queen by my side that will support me."

Isabella could barely wrap her mind around Edward's words, but she had been groomed to become Queen since birth, so she knew what was expected of her, and what Edward needed her to be, despite her young age.

"When the time comes, I hope I will be a good wife to you and a Queen worthy to sit by your side. I will always support you, Your Highness."

For the first time since she had known the Prince, she saw a genuine smile grace his lips.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Quite a few of you told me in reviews that you didn't want me to point out their ages, and so I won't :) If you want to know, ask me in a pm/review and I will tell you personally!

 **{Chapter 21}**

Isabella studied herself in the mirror and took notice of how her body had changed over the year.

She had small peaks for breasts that were very tender and she had started to grow hair underneath her arms and between her legs. She had waited for these changes for quite some time. They told everyone that she was growing into a woman.

Her chambermaid began to undress her for her bath, but stopped and gasped when she looked closer at the Princess's sleeping gown.

Isabella turned to look at it and saw the stains of blood on it.

For minutes, the both of them stood silent and just stared at the garment before the maid clutched it tighter and ran outside with the gown in her hands, most likely to tell Isabella's father.

Isabella felt rather passive about the entire thing and stepped into her bath. So she had started bleeding. It would make her father and King Edward happy to know that she would be able to bear a child immediately after the wedding; hopefully as soon as after the wedding night.

She relaxed back into the hot water and closed her eyes. She did not want to think of everything that lay ahead of her now that her body was officially that of a woman's. She just wanted to forget for a short while.


	23. Chapter 22

**{Chapter 22}**

Edward stood next to his father with a straight back, awaiting Isabella and her mother.

This would be their last summer together as Prince and Princess of two separate kingdoms. He would turn eighteen next summer in June, and the wedding was planned for the month of July.

Originally, it was planned that the wedding would be held after Isabella's thirteenth birthday in September, but the news that she had her first bleeding during the winter had reached his father's ears and he had insisted that the wedding should be held as soon as possible after his son's birthday.

Isabella was a woman now, and when their kingdoms were joined, she had to bear sons for Edward quickly so that their union could be seen as a strong one to the people.

Edward could not deny that he felt anxious to see the changes in Isabella this summer. While she was still young, she was a lovely woman, and her body was changing.

There had been rumors that the Princess's entire wardrobe had to be thrown away because she had outgrown all her dresses and could not lace them over her chest any longer. Edward was a man and hoped that his bride-to-be would have those curves he desired in women.

Finally, their carriage was spotted in the distance and Edward straightened his posture further.

When Isabella exited the carriage, his entire stance slumped, though. His shoulders sagged slightly and his spine softened. This happened out of surprise for how much the young girl had changed since they saw each other.

Her body was slimmer, her face wasn't as round as it had been, her waist was more defined, and when he looked more closely he understood that she was wearing a corset.

Her newly developed breasts were pressed into her, creating small mounds over the neckline of her dress that was less modest than what he was used to seeing her in.

When their eyes met, Isabella curtsied low and Edward reached out for her hand to place a kiss on the back of it.


	24. Chapter 23

**{Chapter 23}**

Edward knocked lightly on the door to Isabella's chambers and a maid opened almost immediately.

"Your Royal Highness," she said and curtsied before she moved out of the way and Edward walked inside. When Isabella saw him, she gave her embroidery to Lady Alice and stood up. The maid who was brushing her hair lay down the comb and took a step back.

"Your Highness, Princess Isabella, I am here to escort you down to the dining hall for dinner." Edward made a bow and kissed the back of Isabella's hand before he offered her his elbow. She accepted the offer without a word and left with him to go downstairs.

"Tell me, Princess, how has your day been?" Edward asked politely.

"It has been lovely, Your Highness, thank you for asking," Isabella replied with a small smile that Edward knew was not genuine.

Edward knew that Isabella played her part immaculately and that her calling him by his title was how it was supposed to be, but he had not heard her say his name since they were children.

"I have a proposition for you, Princess." She had yet to comment on him not calling her by her official title, and so he would continue calling her "Princess" until she said otherwise.

"And what would that be, Your High—"

"I want you to stop calling me by my title when we are alone. When it is the two of us, I am only Edward. Would that be all right with you, Princess?"

Isabella was silent for a minute. "I would feel inappropriate when calling you by your birth name."

"Why? You will be my wife in a year. I believe you would be entitled to call me by name."

Isabella thought again, and then smiled the loveliest smile Edward had ever seen. "Fine then, but I want you to do the same and stop calling me 'Princess.'"

"If that is what you want…Isabella."


	25. Chapter 24

**{Chapter 24}**

As the night wound on, and the dinner festivities became louder, Edward couldn't hold himself back from stealing a few glances of Isabella as she sat straight in her chair, smiling politely, clapping at the entertainment on the floor, and occasionally joining the dancing.

For a short moment while he escorted her to the dining hall, Edward believed he'd been privileged to see the true Isabella that was underneath the flawless mask she always upheld around everyone. Her smile had grown when he said her name and then a positively lovely blush had colored her cheeks.

However, the almost silent whisper of Isabella's servants' feet against the floor alerted them to the fact that they were never truly alone, and her face became stoic again; the glistening light disappearing from her dark eyes.

Edward looked away from Isabella and looked out over the guests in the hall. His eyes stopped when he met the gaze of a young blonde woman who he believed was the daughter of a Baron. She was boldly meeting his eyes as she wasn't paying any attention to the entertainment, and she began to gently finger the jewelry around her white neck.

It was obvious what she was doing, and Edward couldn't look away. He was entranced by her and it wasn't until she was distracted by the older woman sitting next to her that he was released from the spell. He immediately looked back at Isabella, and she was looking at him with an indecipherable expression on her beautiful face. Her eyes traveled to the blonde woman and back to him before she turned back to the entertainment.

Somehow, this made Edward feel uneasy, and for the rest of the night, he wished he hadn't been the prince so that he could have left unnoticed.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** To show you all that I am not going anywhere, I will give you another 6 chapters right now!

These chapters will involve the WEDDING and WEDDING NIGHT so if this disturbs you in anyway, just skip the next 6 chapters okay! Kisses!

 **{Chapter 25}**

Isabella couldn't grasp that the day had arrived. It was two months earlier than what had been said in the first agreement, but no matter what, the day was about to happen.

Today was the day of the big wedding.

The two kingdoms were in high spirits as this was what they had been waiting almost thirteen years for. The lands would be united and the possibilities were endless of how the new kingdom would thrive.

Lady Alice combed Isabella's hair and twisted it tightly into an elaborate knot in which the veil would be attached, but the Princess was barely aware of what was happening. She felt detached from herself, and she couldn't focus.

She wasn't exactly nervous. All of it was just a show for the kingdom, and she knew what was expected of her. She already knew her lines by heart. It was more the fact that it was the last day that she would be Princess Isabella of the East, and she would forever more only be King Edward II's Queen.

A Queen wasn't exactly her own person. She was to be the support of the King, and the one to produce royal heirs with. Nothing more.

Isabella had been prepared for this her entire life, but now when it was time, she felt empty.


	27. Chapter 26

**{Chapter 26}**

Isabella felt that the aisle was too short.

She couldn't stop trembling and her heart was racing like a galloping horse in her chest. It didn't matter that she was positive the Prince would be a kind husband. He had proved more than once that he hadn't inherited his father's harsh nature. It was the mere thought of being a wife that terrified her, more so than the thought of being a Queen.

She didn't dare to look at the Prince as they stood in front of the archbishop, and when her first kiss ever sealed the arrangement that had been set the day of her birth, Isabella remained stoic.

Her new husband obviously had some experience for his mouth moved and tried to coax a reaction out of her, which she was incapable of giving.

He finally released her and his eyes searched hers for any emotion. It tore at him that his young bride met his gaze with a dead look.

But this was only a duty for the both of them, and they gracefully received the people outside the church as they cheered for their future regents.


	28. Chapter 27

**{Chapter 27}**

As was expected, the festivities were grand and spectacular. The celebration would go on for at least a week for the noble families, but the entire country rejoiced for there had not been a royal wedding since Isabella's parents married.

Edward and Isabella went through the motions and graciously accepted the blessings everyone wanted to bestow on them. What was really on both of their minds, though, was what lay before them.

Their bedding ceremony.

That Isabella was a virgin was obvious, but Edward didn't have any experience of the sexual nature either. He had kissed women but never gone any further.

His cousin, the next duke, had taken him to a brothel the previous year, solely for studying purposes as he'd put it, but Edward had not taken the bait then.

The Prince and Princess weren't only worried about their impending wedding night, but they also felt immense pressure to conceive an heir quickly to secure the throne for the now much larger kingdom. They both hoped Isabella would become with child much earlier than her mother managed for everyone's sake.


	29. Chapter 28

**{Chapter 28}**

Isabella swallowed repeatedly as the groom's party came into the chamber with the Prince at the front, and she was too aware of the fact that she was only wearing her shift and robe in the presence of several high standing noble men. Had she not been a princess, Isabella wouldn't have been allowed this small form of modesty and been completely naked while waiting for her husband to join her in bed.

The Prince appeared to be the opposite of Isabella; calm and collected as he smiled at the teasing thrown his way. However, on the inside, he was so nervous, his stomach was in knots.

According to the men surrounding him, this would be the most pleasurable experience in his life, so that did not worry him at all. It was more performance anxiety than anything else.

Isabella also knew what to expect. It wouldn't be any pleasure for her. She was there for Edward only. Despite this, she relaxed slightly, although still tense, when Edward had been dressed in his own gown and the party left the room.


	30. Chapter 29

**{Chapter 29}**

Both of them remained sitting on the bed, but Edward turned around to look at his wife. "I have to apologize in advance," he said, and Isabella copied his actions and turned to him.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Because I have no idea what I'm doing," Edward replied.

Isabella nodded. "It's okay," she said to reassure him, already taking on the role of a supporting wife. "Maybe we should move closer?" she suggested, and when he agreed, they both laid down.

Edward decided to ease into it by giving Isabella a kiss, but it was as tense and emotionless as the one they shared in the wedding.

It was because Isabella did not know how to kiss, and so he leaned away less than an inch. "Open your mouth," he said, and she immediately complied. It elated him that she had matured enough to not always do the opposite of what he asked anymore, and he thought that maybe their marriage would be a fine arrangement after all.

With new determination, Edward took control and tried his best to show the Princess what he wanted.


	31. Chapter 30

**{Chapter 30}**

Edward was still breathing heavily from exertion when he rolled off Isabella.

She didn't have to ask if he had completed the act because she could feel it. It was sticky between her legs, and she desperately wanted to clean herself, but she was afraid to move in case she would disrupt anything that needed to happen for her to become with child.

It was also quite uncomfortable to move as she was very sore. The Prince had felt too big when he pushed inside, and there had been so much friction it had been very painful for a minute.

Isabella had not wanted to show Edward how much it hurt, but the cry of pain had been unstoppable. He had said 'sorry' and wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes, but only continued to push.

She knew why he'd done it. Their marriage had to be consummated, but the moment after it was all over, Isabella felt slight resentment toward her husband for hurting her so much. She had hoped he would have slowed down when he realized it was too painful, but he did no such thing.

Without a word between the newlyweds, Edward fell asleep, and in the quiet chamber, Isabella spoke a soft prayer that she would already have a child in her belly just so that she would never have to lay with the Prince again.


	32. Chapter 31

**{Chapter 31** **}**

Months passed, but Isabella never became with child.

Edward sat with his head buried in his hands as his father paced the room. The Chancellor was also present, as well as King Charles. Officially, it was a meeting of great importance taking place in the King's chamber.

The people were starting to become worried that Isabella would have the same hard times as her mother when trying to conceive, and that would be catastrophic for the new kingdom that was balancing on a sword's edge. It had no official King and Queen as Edward and Isabella hadn't been crowned as of yet.

It had been decided that they would mount the throne after it had been secured with an heir, but it appeared it would take longer than what was first hoped.

For the moment, two Kings, with two separate courts, still ruled on their own side of the river, and it caused the people to walk around, wondering what it all meant for them.

What was even worse was that no one was wiser at court, and both of the Kings' top advisors were afraid someone would soon challenge the Prince and Princess's claim on the throne.


	33. Chapter 32

**{Chapter 32** **}**

"I'm at a loss for what else can be done," Edward said and straightened his back. "I visit the Princess's chamber three or four times every week. Her chamber-maids can witness that we lay together every time. I do not know why she's not with child yet."

"Is my daughter regular?" King Charles asked, and Edward frowned in confusion.

"I'm afraid I do not know what Your Majesty is referring to," he replied and it caused the Chancellor to force down the snicker that threatened to come out. For the sake of his continued service at court, he kept his face a stone mask.

King Charles walked up to the Prince and in a fatherly fashion, he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. The Prince almost recoiled because he had never received the gesture from his own father.

"What I mean, Your Highness, is if my daughter bleeds approximately around the same time every month?"

Edward thought about it but soon realized that he didn't know. "I'm not sure. I haven't made too much notice of it. What of it, though?"

King Charles smiled softly. "It has become my knowledge that women tend to have more difficulty conceiving during the first and sometimes the second year after they start bleeding. Isabella started bleeding less than a year ago. I believe we need to give it some time. Fortunately, both of you are young."

Charles turned around to the other King and the Chancellor. "However, I do believe we can't wait much longer for a coronation, and an official ceremony for the people to see with their own eyes that the joining of our Kingdoms has indeed happened."


	34. Chapter 33

**{Chapter 33** **}**

"Sirs and Noblemen, I present unto you King Edward, the second of his name, and his Queen Isabella the first, your indisputable regents: wherefore all of you have come this day to give your allegiance and service to." The archbishop's voice rang out into the church and every single man present heard him loud and clear.

Isabella gazed out over the sea of noblemen on the church benches who were all ready to swear their loyalty to her and Edward, and she looked every bit the Queen they all hoped for, despite her young age of thirteen.

Her back was straight, her head held high, her eyes were strong and unyielding, and her hand was firmly clasped in her husband's as another sign of the union.

The noblemen who originated from her father's kingdom had high hopes that she wouldn't merely become a mute Queen who remained in the background, especially if the future showed the new King to be unfit as the main ruler.

While wishes of a new thriving kingdom had been spoken of since the beginning of the arrangement, there was also hostility amongst the noble families. A new order had to be established and the insecurity caused mistrust.

One could only hope that the union would not end in disaster.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Alright, ages have been requested, and so I'm gonna include them again.

There has been a time jump and Isabella is 16 now and Edward 21 :)

* * *

 **{Chapter 34}**

Isabella's long dark hair was being combed and prepared for bed by one of her maid's while Edward was seated in one of the chairs, drinking wine out of a goblet. He was only wearing his trousers, boots, and an undershirt, a state of undress he never was in around others but his wife. The maid, however, had been in the Queen's service since before the wedding, so it wasn't the first time she saw the King in that manner.

Mostly, the maids were forgotten to be in the room, and therefore, many of them heard secrets never meant for others but the officials' ears.

For example, how the King and Queen addressed each other when alone.

"What do you want me to say, Edward? I don't know either. If I'd had my wish, I would have given birth to a son years ago," Isabella said sharply. It wasn't uncommon that the couple quarreled about this particular subject.

"We've been married for over three years! You have been of childbearing age for almost four, and your father said it would take two at the most. You have to understand why that causes me to feel rather suspicious, Isabella," Edward spit back and refilled his goblet.

Isabella's eyes burned as she stared at the image of her husband in the mirror. "Suspicious of what? Of me? What exactly is it you are accusing me of, _Your Majesty_?"

His title came out like venom and it made Edward turn his head toward her. Then he looked at the maid. "Leave," he simply ordered, and after curtsying, she left hurriedly.


	36. Chapter 35

**{Chapter 35}**

Isabella knew that she had angered Edward beyond what was acceptable, but this was what they did and had done ever since they first met eleven years earlier. They went on each other's nerves constantly, and not even after three years of marriage had they gotten closer to having any sort of romantic feelings.

It had most likely become worse.

Isabella was now sixteen, and after the coronation, she had made sure Edward knew exactly what role she would play when ruling the kingdom. The fact that she wasn't only a silent partner was not something Edward agreed with, but Isabella thought she had a duty to the people of her father's former kingdom.

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to meet her eyes in their reflection. "You are my Queen, Isabella. I tolerate a lot that concerns you, but you should never, _ever_ , talk to me in that manner in the presence of a servant again. Understood?"

It was a clear threat, but Isabella was not intimidated. She remained calm as she replied. "I'm merely asking for an answer to my question. Servant present or no servant. What are you accusing me of?"


	37. Chapter 36

**{Chapter 36}**

Edward's breath was shallow as he realized his attempt to make his wife more submissive had failed yet again. The only time she ever allowed him full control was in bed when they lay together.

He leaned away and went for his wine. "I don't know. Maybe you don't want my child. You sure seem to hate me enough for that to be true."

Isabella got up from her chair and stood straight in front of him. She didn't feel shy at all even though she was only dressed in her shift and a loosely tied robe. "My personal feelings of you aside, why would I do that to my kingdom?"

"So you admit that you do hate me!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

Isabella sighed. "That was not what we were discussing, and it's irrelevant anyway. You are my husband and my King. What more do you want?" Edward didn't answer, and Isabella decided to let everything go for the night. "Now, are you going to join me in bed, or not?" she asked.

"I can't exactly say I'm in the mood," he replied, and Isabella sighed again.

"Then go back to your chamber and let me sleep."


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Ages from this chapter:

Isabella: 17

Edward: 22

Alice: 25

* * *

 **{Chapter 37}**

"The gardens are absolutely stunning this time of year. Don't you agree, Your Majesty?" Lady Alice was making light conversation as the Queen and her ladies strolled through the castle grounds.

"They truly are, Lady Alice. However, I can't say the greenery is what I hoped to talk about with you." Isabella looked at her most loyal court lady and the woman that had helped raise her. "Rumors have reached me that the Earl of Whitlock has asked for your hand in marriage. Is this true?"

Lady Alice remained calm in her demeanor as she confirmed. "It is, Your Majesty. The Earl is a fine, upstanding man. He wants to take care of me."

Isabella didn't show her displeasure because she did not believe the Earl was the right man for Lady Alice, but if Lady Alice wanted it, it was her decision. A part of the young Queen was a hopeless romantic, and since her own marriage was sorely lacking all romance, she often lived through her ladies.

"He's very old," she said bluntly. As Queen, Isabella had never been taught that some things were better kept unsaid. "I would have expected his son to be a better match."

Lady Alice smiled and only the Queen who had known her for fifteen years could see the hint of sadness. "Age is but a number, Your Majesty."


	39. Chapter 38

**{Chapter 38}**

"Will you remain at court with me? I would hate to see you disappear from my service."

"I would expect the Earl will want me to live with him at his estate at first. Then it would be up to him to decide whether we should stay there or not," Lady Alice replied, and Isabella nodded in understanding. She knew Lady Alice, as well as most women, did not have the privilege of deciding for themselves as she did.

A light autumn breeze blew in their direction and the Queen proceeded to take a deep breath, but she became lightheaded and stumbled in her step. "Your Majesty?" Lady Alice offered her hand to the Queen who took it and gripped it tightly.

"I'm fine," she said and straightened up. She still felt lightheaded, but she also felt much steadier. She giggled quietly. "I believe my corset is too tight, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Lady Alice asked. She did not like how all the color had drained from the Queen's cheeks.

"Yes, but maybe we should go back to my quarters. I might need to lie down."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Right away."


	40. Chapter 39

**{Chapter 39}**

Isabella had dismissed the maid that usually helped her prepare for bed that night. She did not want to cause worry at court if it was revealed that she was not well, and maids had a tendency to talk.

She closed her eyes and reached behind her to attempt to undress, but she couldn't, and panic grabbed a hold of her.

Suddenly, she felt another person behind her who removed her hands with his own.

"Why are you doing this by yourself? Where is your maid?" the voice of her husband inquired behind her, and Isabella exhaled in both relief and defeat.

"I dismissed her," she replied and felt how Edward loosened the buttons and strings of her dress with ease. She wondered how he became such an expert in how to undress a woman but instantly decided that she did not want to know.

"And why did you do that?"

Isabella needed a change of subject because she did not want to reveal how she was feeling. "I was beginning to wonder where you were," she said instead. "You haven't visited me in weeks."

Edward's hands stopped. "I was under the impression that you did not want me to visit."

Isabella did not have a reply to that.


	41. Chapter 40

**{Chapter 40}**

Edward studied Isabella during their dinner and took notice of how she appeared to only push her food around instead of eating it.

"Is something wrong with the food, my Queen," he asked, which caused Isabella to immediately place her fork on the table.

"Not at all, Your Majesty. I just can't seem to find my appetite," she replied, but Edward was not pleased with the answer.

"You barely touched your food when we broke fast this morning either. Are you not well?" he pressed and stared intensely at his wife. Perhaps she would show how she was feeling even though she did not want to tell him.

But Isabella only smiled. "I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Your Majesty, but I assure you I am well." She picked up her fork again and took the smallest of bites from her plate and brought it to her mouth, all the time smiling at him.

Edward did not believe a word.


	42. Chapter 41

**{Chapter 41}**

Isabella had acted sickly for far too long, and Edward decided he'd had enough.

It was true that their marriage wasn't very successful, and for the past year, there had been several mistresses in the King's bed. However, Edward would never wish for his wife to feel ill, and therefore, he had called for his private physician, Lord Hayford.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" the elderly man asked with his head bent down in respect.

"I believe Her Majesty is unwell, and I want you to find out if it is anything serious."

Lord Hayford nodded. "Certainly, I shall do as Your Majesty wishes. However," he said and paused. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, I do not intend to be rude, but you said that you only _believe_ Her Majesty the Queen is unwell. What would be the cause for your concerns?"

Edward waved his hand in a manner so the man would know his question was not out of line. "Her Majesty has not eaten properly in days. She barely leaves her quarters, and rumors have told me she sleeps a lot more. I believe my concerns are well-founded. Her Majesty's ladies are worried as well."

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will examine Her Majesty at once."


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Yes, I decided to give you another chapter on this because there are somethings I really need to address.

If you have followed me, then you now that I have received quite a few nasty reviews on this story since I started posting it, containing derogatory names thrown at me as well as death/rape threats toward both myself and my parents.

Now, I don't condone this sort of behavior because, frankly, I think it's disgusting and cowardly. Mostly because I know that I am not the only target for this person and those with their self-esteem lower than my own can very well take the threats seriously and remove themselves from these platforms as well as start to self-harm because they think they deserve those comments.

Luckily, I am not affected by the comments, and that is probably why I still get them … because I bet I have gotten under the commenter's skin since I'm still going strong with this story, and this is me flipping them the bird.

If I could, I would print out those comments and use them as toilet paper because that's all they're worth to me.

I'm not going anywhere, dude, so accept it and grow up.

The other thing is me acknowledging that many of you feel that Edward should never ever cheat on Bella, and if he does, she should do the same as revenge. I know a lot of you feel this couple's relationship is sacred and shouldn't be messed with. I get that.

I don't feel the same. (And also, a huge reason as to why Isabella doesn't take any lover is because she hates sex ... kind of thought that was obvious in the story, but I guess not)

I like to experiment with my stories and not write the same love story over and over. That's not me, and those of you who have read my other stories know this. I make the characters go through controversial things, and I force them to make unethical and immoral choices because I want to make them human with flaws.

And I warned you in the beginning that I wanted to make this historically realistic, but I have also promised you all a HEA, so trust me that it will happen, but it will happen in my pace and not in any other way because some people pressure me to change the story to their version.

Thank you!

Rant over!

* * *

 **{Chapter 42}**

"Your Majesty, we need to raise the taxes to continue funding the project your great-grandfather started."

"I hear you, Lord Pilar, but I say we need to find funds another way. I have been King for four years only, and raising the taxes at this stage when the future is still so uncertain would not be popular with the people. I need their support, which is why I agreed to finish this project at all."

"But Your Majesty—"

"Your Majesty!" A page boy burst through the door with a red face and out of breath.

"What is the purpose of this interruption, boy?!" Lord Pilar screamed at the boy who immediately drew back in fear.

"I-I was sent here by Lord Hayford. He's done with his examination of Her Majesty the Queen, and asked me to bring His Majesty to him," the boy replied with a trembling voice.

Edward immediately rose from his seat. "Take me to him," he ordered the boy and began following him through the castle to the Queen's quarters, where Lord Hayford stood waiting in the hall.

Edward did not waste any seconds. "Well, tell me. What is wrong with her?"

Lord Hayford smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Your Majesty," he assured him. "Her Majesty the Queen is with child."


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

 **Ages:**

 **Isabella:** 17

 **Edward:** 23 (Very recently, This chapter takes place during the summer)

* * *

 **{Chapter 43}**

Isabella couldn't stop smiling and laughing at the entertainment provided at the feast thrown in honor of her condition. She was happy to know that she was not unwell but blessed, and that was the reason she had not felt as herself for weeks.

Her hand was tightly clasped in Edward's, and he was smiling and laughing along with her.

To the people, they appeared a very happy couple, and they played the part well. However, their marriage was as emotionless as it had always been.

Edward did not know, but Isabella had found out about all of his mistresses, and while most of them were nameless women who were paid for a service, she wasn't naïve enough to believe he hadn't engaged with one or two of her ladies as well. She was Queen, though, and she was not going to whine about her husband's escapades.

There was something different about the King this evening, though. Isabella took notice of how his eyes remained on the entertainment and did not once wander over to where her ladies were sitting, no matter how one of them, Lady Cray, continuously searched for contact.

Instead, in a very rare move by the King, he raised their clasped hands and placed a kiss on Isabella's knuckles. They exchanged a look and then turned back to the people in the hall.


	45. Chapter 44

**{Chapter 44}**

Isabella felt fully content as she sat in her most comfortable chair and listened to the music her ladies played for her. Her hands were on her stomach as she imagined it bigger and rounder. It was only a small bump as of yet, not visible while she was dressed, but she caressed it lovingly every night.

She was excited to become a mother. Particularly since it had proved to be so difficult for her to conceive, and a part of her longed to make up for the childhood she was never allowed to have because of the arranged courtship between her and the King.

"Does Her Majesty have any wishes on what she wants me to play?"

Isabella opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the lady who was holding her favorite instrument; the harp. "No, I do not, but please continue. Your playing pleases me."

The music continued, but only a moment later, it was interrupted by the door being opened, and the King walking through. All the ladies immediately rose up and curtsied, but Isabella remained seated.

"Good day, Your Majesty. What can we do for you on this fine day," she asked with a soft smile. Ever since she found out she was in blessed condition, she had acted more pleasant toward the King and it caused him to be more drawn to her.

"Nothing in particular," he replied with his own smile. "I wanted to visit my Queen, is all, and make sure she has everything she needs."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. That's very considerate of you. I have everything I could possibly need here."

"Perfect! I will not linger then. I shall see you at dinner." He gave a small nod toward the ladies and turned on his heel, and the longing looks thrown his way by Lady Cray did not escape Isabella's notice.

She would have to rectify that situation eventually, but not that day.


	46. Chapter 45

**{Chapter 45}**

Isabella sat by her desk, one hand resting on her ever-growing stomach, signing a few papers when the doors opened and one of her guards came into the room.

"Your Majesty, Queen Isabella! Their Excellency, Viscount and Viscountess Cray are asking for an audience. Will Your Majesty receive them?"

Isabella placed her pencil down and sat up straighter in her chair. "I will. You may send them in."

The guardsman left and later returned with the Viscount and his wife, Isabella's former lady-in-waiting's father, and stepmother.

"Your Excellency, what can I do for you this afternoon?" Isabella addressed only the man. His wife, a woman younger than his own daughter, stood silently next to him.

"Your Majesty," he greeted and made a small bow. It pleased Isabella since Viscount Cray's family had always belonged to the western kingdom while it was still divided. "I have asked for this audience to gain answers to why my daughter has been released from Your Majesty's service."

Isabella gave a small smile that was supposed to be sympathetic, but Lady Cray's absence had only made her happier. "Your Excellency, it pains me a great deal that your daughter's behavior has to bestow such disgrace onto your family, nevertheless, I had no choice."

"Behavior, Your Majesty?" the man questioned, and Isabella could easily detect the worry in his tone.

"Young Lady Cray made serious advancements toward my husband, His Majesty the King, and I simply could not condone it."

Lord Cray's face became a stone mask as he once again made a small bow. "I understand fully, Your Majesty. My sincerest apologies on my daughter's behalf to Your Majesty and His Majesty the King."

Isabella gave the man a small nod. "Thank you."


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N:**

 **Ages:**

 **Isabella:** 18 (This chapter takes place in the end of October)

 **Edward:** Still 23

* * *

 **{Chapter 46}**

Edward wiped his mouth and stood up from his seat, demanding the attention of everyone at court. Simultaneously, everyone stopped eating and turned their heads toward their King.

"On this day, I invite all who wish to join me on a hunting trip! We will gather in the courtyard by the stables at noon."

He sat back down in his seat, but before he resumed eating, he took a hold of Isabella's hand. She turned and looked at him with a soft smile. Edward then did what he had done ever since Isabella's blessed condition was revealed to him; he lifted their joined hands and placed a light kiss on the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Her cheeks blossomed rosy pink even though the gesture was not new after the five months that had passed.

Edward enjoyed seeing the color rise on her face, and when her smile widened, he felt the urge to continue. He did not want to stop with a simple kiss on her hand. He wanted more, and it bewildered him because he could not remember the last time, or if he'd ever held true desire for his wife. It had always only been a duty, and his desire had been reserved for his mistresses.

He had not lain with another woman for months, though, and while several ladies had made attempts on multiple occasions to invite themselves into his bed, it had felt wrong when he knew that Isabella was finally carrying his child.

He wondered how long his resolve would last, though.


	48. Chapter 47

**{Chapter 47}**

Edward mounted his horse, a gift he had received from a foreign King, and began trotting around as the others of the hunting party readied themselves. He knew he looked good on a horse, and so when he passed a group of ladies, he just had to give them a wide smile.

When Isabella appeared around the corner, Edward rode up to her and her ladies. "My Queen, what are you doing out here?" he asked with a smile, barely noticing that he had addressed her in a very informal fashion.

"I wanted to wish you good luck on your hunting trip. I'm positive you will hit your every target," Isabella replied, and Edward felt so grateful he had to dismount the horse and take her hands in his.

Then, in a manner he had never shown before, he leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth. He took notice of how Isabella willingly leaned into the kiss, but suddenly she flinched and made a small pained noise.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked, concerned that something was wrong.

Isabella reassured him by squeezing his hands which were still clasping hers. "It's nothing. Mother told me a bit of pain is normal during this time," she said and retracted one of her hands to gently touch her stomach.

Edward nodded, unsure of what comfort he could give, and then released Isabella's hands. "I will see you later this evening," he said and sat back up on his horse.


	49. Chapter 48

**{Chapter 48}**

The hunt went well, which was expected since the King was very skilled with a bow. Everyone's spirits were high from the excitement of the hunt, and also to have a day free of official business.

Edward gave the reins of his horse to a stable boy and began walking with his cousin James, the Duke of Greylake, toward the great hall to eat a late meal and to celebrate the day's fortune.

They were all about to make a toast when Lord Hayford came hurrying into the hall. His expression was troubled, and it caused Edward to lower his goblet. "Your Majesty," Lord Hayford said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry," he said, and Edward's mood sank to the bottom of his stomach.

There could only be one thing Lord Hayford was sorry for, and it was Edward's worst nightmare.

He needed it confirmed, and so he placed his goblet on the table and hastened toward Isabella's chambers. His heart was pounding, and his thoughts twisted with the possibilities that Isabella had also been harmed.

Finally, he reached her chambers, and without caring about a proper announcement of his arrival, he went inside. It was dark—the only light came from the fireplace—and very quiet apart from the sound of a crying woman.

Isabella was not in bed, and Edward could not see her anywhere. He looked everywhere until he finally found her on the floor in the corner. She was only dressed in her shift and her arms were tightly wrapped around her legs as great sobs racked through her body. The white fabric was ruined and stained with a large amount of blood between her legs, and Edward's heart clenched painfully.


	50. Chapter 49

**{Chapter 49}**

"Leave me," Isabella demanded when her chambermaids lingered behind after Lord Hayford had left with the cloth-covered bundle in his arms.

Her heart was breaking; she could feel it, and she did not know how she would ever laugh again. Everything felt futile. What was the reason for trying if it was supposed to end this way?

On her hands and knees, Isabella crawled out of her bed, refusing to look at the blood-stained sheets, and curled up in the corner. Her entire body was shaking, and she could not stop crying. She had lost her child. The beautiful child she had dreamed of for so many months was gone; dead.

She felt the presence more than she heard it, but she did not want to lift her head to see who it was. It was most likely a chambermaid who had come to remove the bloody sheets off the bed.

Isabella's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to take a deep breath.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her arm before it snaked around her back while its brother curled underneath her knees. The unknown hands lifted her up and cradled her tightly, and she finally looked up to see Edward holding her close to his body as he slowly moved toward the bed.

"No," she whimpered and tensed up. She did not want to lay in the bed now. Her child had died in that bed. Its blood was still staining the sheets.

Edward had no intention of laying her down on the mattress. Instead, he collected the pillows and brought it all closer to the fire. He placed the pillows on the floor before gently laying Isabella down, then he crouched down and laid down beside her, wounding his arms around her body.

Isabella had never been embraced in this manner before, but even though it was a strange feeling, it was also nice. She felt comforted, and when Edward whispered a soft, "It will be all right," in her ear, her tears finally slowed down.


	51. Chapter 50

**{Chapter** **50}**

"It was a boy," Isabella admitted under her breath and tensed when she felt him move behind her. She was afraid Edward would become angry with her and hurried to apologize. "I am sorry. I did not mean to lose him." Her tears welled in her eyes again and ran down her cheeks, but Edward was there to wipe them away.

"Isabella, please stop crying," he pleaded softly. "It was the Lord's will to take our son, but we must not despair. We need to move on and not speak of this great loss."

Isabella wanted to agree, but there was something on her mind that she had to utter out loud. "I do not understand what I did to deserve this."

"Shh," Edward hushed softly and kissed her neck.

A thought entered Isabella's head that the Lord had taken her son because she and Edward did not get along well. What if they had not fulfilled their marriage vows, and were therefore deemed inappropriate as nurtures.

She decided then and there that from that day, she would become the wife Edward had always wanted, and never give him attitude again.


	52. Chapter 51

**{Chapter** **51}**

A year passed in a fast pace, and the castle was bustling with life as preparations were being made for Queen Isabella's nineteenth birthday.

Everyone was excited except the Queen herself.

It was a rarity that Isabella showed emotions anymore. Nobody had seen her laugh or barely smile in over a year's time, and her place was mostly wherever the King wanted her, whether it was by his side or a step behind him.

The commoners hoped that a birthday would cheer their young Queen and that her mood would be lifted by the festivities thrown in her honor, but those who lived at court, her ladies particularly, knew that a ball was not what their Queen needed.

Her ladies often had hushed conversations around the topic.

"She does not listen to music anymore. Had the King not demanded it, she would not even rise out of bed in the morning," Lady Knigh, the daughter of the Duke of Knigh and a fairly new lady in the Queen's service, said over the game of cards she was playing with Lady Payne.

"She is still in mourning over the child she lost," Lady Payne answered sadly. She had always been very fond of the Queen, and the changes she saw in her wore heavy on her heart.

"After all this time? Is there nothing we can do?" Lady Knigh asked, but Lady Payne only shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I wish the Countess, Lady Whitlock, remained at court, she could always talk to Her Majesty, but her husband insists she's to stay at his estate and run the household."


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Isabella is now 20 and Edward is 25

 **{Chapter** **52}**

"I, King Edward II, and Her Majesty, Queen Isabella I, are delighted to announce that the first abbey in our land has finally been finished since my great-grandfather, the late King Nicholas V, made the decision to build it almost a century ago!"

The masses cheered and Edward looked over at Isabella with delight. She was smiling, her mask impeccable, but Edward knew what was hiding inside of her; how she broke down in tears almost every night, and how she clung to him desperately when they laid together.

She tried very hard, and while she still wanted a child, she was terrified of going through another failed child-bearing.

Almost two years had passed, though, and Isabella hadn't become with child again. People all over the land prayed for their Queen, believing she was under the same curse as her mother but hoped that it wouldn't have such a strong hold on her.

Edward held out his hand for Isabella, and she willingly accepted his offer. Without missing a beat, Edward kissed Isabella's knuckles the way he had every day since they found out about their son in Isabella's womb. He didn't stop after the loss, and it had given Isabella strength to carry on.

In a way, the loss of their son had brought the King and Queen closer than ever.


	54. Chapter 53

**{Chapter** **53}**

Isabella let out a small gasp as she read the letter in her hand, and it caused Edward to look up from his own papers.

It was very unconventional, but the King and Queen had made the orders that their studies were to be joined shortly after they lost their child. They had always ruled the Kingdom together, but it was brought to a new light when Isabella's desk was moved to the King's larger study room.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked since Isabella was still reading the letter with her hand placed over her mouth in shock.

"It's from the Countess of Whitlock," Isabella began and then met her husband's concerned eyes. "The Earl passed away last week."

"That is very sad news," Edward said. The Earl was an acquaintance of his father, but Edward had rarely met the man himself. He knew Isabella would want to be there for Lady Whitlock, though. "Will there be a funeral?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes. In four days." She pleaded Edward with her eyes. "I want to attend. Will you come with me?"


	55. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Not much time has passed now so ages remain 20 for Isabella and 25 for Edward. I can also add 28 for Alice!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **54}**

Edward watched closely as Isabella climbed out of their carriage and walked up to Lady Whitlock. She was curtsying for her Queen, but when she rose up again, Isabella embraced her former lady-in-waiting tightly.

When the two women parted, Edward stepped up. "Your Excellency, my condolences on the passing of your husband," he said, and Isabella placed her hand on his arm gently in a grateful manner. Edward had not wanted to travel to the Whitlock estate at first, but he had not wanted Isabella to travel alone in her fragile state, either. Isabella had been nothing but grateful on the entire journey.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the Countess said and curtsied once again. "It means everything to me that both of you are here. The servants have already prepared your chambers would you wish to rest after your long journey."

Isabella opened her mouth to decline, but Edward knew she would and hurried to speak up before her. He could see all too well how weary his wife was. "That would be lovely," he said, and Isabella threw a slightly annoyed look his way, but he challenged her with a look of his own, which caused her to surrender.

"I'll call for Jasp—I-I mean Lord Whitlock, and he will show you to your chambers," Lady Whitlock said and hurried away.

It had not escaped Isabella's notice how her cheeks flamed red when she almost said Lord Whitlock's birth-name.


	56. Chapter 55

**{Chapter** **55}**

"What is it you are not telling me?" Isabella asked her oldest friend as they walked around the grounds that surrounded the Whitlock estate. Both of their servants walked several feet behind them and it was the most private a conversation between two women of their noble status could ever be.

During dinner, both Edward and Isabella had felt the tension between Lord Whitlock and his father's widow. Edward had wanted to leave it be, but Isabella insisted on speaking with her friend.

The mistress of the estate averted her eyes and her cheeks flamed with color. Isabella had never seen her former lady act so embarrassed.

"You can tell me," Isabella insisted. "Alice, please!"

The Queen very rarely addressed people by anything other than their title, and only a chosen few had the privilege of ever hearing their name fall from her lips.

Alice knew of the significance.

"I feel guilty because my husband is not even buried and I am already thinking of another man."

Isabella thought she already knew. "Is it young Lord Whitlock?" she asked, and when Alice once again averted her eyes, Isabella knew she was right.


	57. Chapter 56

**{Chapter** **56}**

"I'm at a loss of what to do," Alice confessed. "From the moment I wedded my husband, and I laid my eyes on his son for the first time, I was lost." She stopped walking and faced Isabella. "I know it was sinful of me to have those thoughts, but I could not control myself. Jasper was and still is everything I ever wished for in a man."

Isabella sighed. "Alice, it's not just sinful. It's inappropriate beyond words, more so now that your husband has passed."

Alice's eyes teared up, and she nodded. "I know. We've never acted on our feelings, even though I know he feels the same for me as I do for him. He told me that if he can't have me as his wife, he'll never take another, and now that Thomas is gone, I'm out of excuses. He'll think I don't want him if I continue to say no."

"Maybe that's for the best," Isabella suggested. "You won't ever be able to say yes to him without people talking. No matter how much time passes, they will believe that the two of you had something to do with Thomas' death."

"But we don't!" Alice exclaimed with wide, frightened eyes.

Isabella shushed her friend. "I know you don't, but that's what people will believe no matter what."

"Then what should I do?"

Isabella thought about it for a minute. "I want you to come back to court with me as my First Lady-in-waiting. Lord Whitlock shall remain here, and eventually, everything will pass."

With a small nod, Alice agreed, although she screamed on the inside that she did not want to be separated from the man she loved, but she also knew better than to disagree with the Queen.


	58. Chapter 57

**A/N:** They're still at the Whitlock estate … They will stay there for a while as a lot of drama will unfold!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **57}**

Later, that night, as her ladies helped Isabella get ready for bed, she wondered if she'd made the right decision by asking Alice to come back to court and deprive her friend of the one chance she might have to be happy.

Isabella knew that the new young Earl of Whitlock was a perfect suitor for Alice, and even better that he wasn't bothered that she was obviously not a virgin since she'd been married to his own father for almost three years. Not many high-standing men would be willing to take the chance with a widow, no matter how young Alice was. Isabella could also recall how she had questioned Alice's marriage with Thomas Whitlock from the start, and stated that his son would be a better match.

However, Thomas proposal had been approved by Edward, and from then, there was nothing that could be done with it.

Isabella was so deep in her thoughts, she did not notice her ladies were done and remained staring into the empty air. Lady Knigh approached her carefully.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"

Isabella blinked several times, and then looked at her ladies. Most of them had been in her service since she married the King, and she knew they were unwaveringly loyal toward her husband.

That was why she gave all of her attention to her newest lady.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, Lady Knigh. I just have a lot on my mind."

"We shall leave you alone to retire to bed, then, Your Majesty."


	59. Chapter 58

**{Chapter** **58** **}**

"Lady Knigh, would you mind staying with me for a while. I would like to speak with you in private."

Lady Knigh curtsied. "Certainly, Your Majesty."

Isabella gave her other ladies a look, and all of them instantly left the room. When they were alone, Isabella sat down by the fireplace and gestured for the other woman to join her. She noticed how stiff and nervous her lady appeared to be and smiled reassuringly. "You can be calm. You are not in trouble."

The fair woman visibly mellowed. "What does Your Majesty wish to talk about?" she asked.

"I seek someone who can see my troubles with a pair of fresh eyes," Isabella replied, and Lady Knigh's eyes widened.

"Oh, Your Majesty must surely have others better suited for such a task," she insisted, but Isabella waved her away.

"Perhaps, but I am asking you." The young woman, who was in actuality two years older than the Queen, bowed her head, afraid she had offended the Queen with her words. Isabella continued unaffected. "You are aware of who the Countess is, are you not, Lady Knigh?"

Lady Knigh nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Lady Alice Whitlock. She was a lady of yours before she married the Earl."

"She was, but she was more than that. Lady Whitlock is also a dear friend of mine, and she has recently found herself in a terrible predicament on which she asked my advice. I'm afraid I might not have been a very good friend, though."

"How so, Your Majesty?"

Isabella sighed sadly but did not answer. Instead, she asked another question. "Lady Knigh, if you could choose between your reputation and your happiness, what would you choose?"


	60. Chapter 59

**{Chapter** **59** **}**

The King's courtier stopped outside the chamber when he heard the Queen's hushed conversation through the small crack in the door that had not been completely closed.

"There's not a single day that goes by when I don't wish everything was different. His Majesty is a good man, and a fine husband, but he is not who I would have chosen for myself if I'd been given a choice. I'm not happy with him," the Queen said quietly, and then a humorless giggle followed. "You must surely think I'm silly. Who am I to complain about my marriage when I am married to a King?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty," a voice answered, which the young eavesdropper was unable to identify. "We all deserve happiness in our lives, and I believe you can still have it."

"No, it's too late for me," the Queen replied. "But Lady Whitlock still has her chance to be with the man she loves, and I think she deserves it."

"But won't His Majesty oppose?"

"He will, but I will not back down in this matter. He might look at marriage as a simple duty, but I do not."

The courtier looked up and down the hall before he left. He knew there were pieces of the conversation he had missed, and he did not fully understand what it had been about, but he did know that he had to tell the King what he had heard.


	61. Chapter 60

**{Chapter** **60** **}**

Isabella had wanted to sit next to Alice in the church during the ceremony held for Thomas Whitlock's funeral, but Edward had steered her away toward the seats on the opposite side of the aisle.

His courtier had revealed to him, the conversation Isabella had with her lady the previous night, and he had not been happy to hear it. He felt betrayed in a way as he had believed their marriage was improving. Ever since Isabella lost their child, she had acted more softly toward him, giving him no attitude and only being the support he needed.

In return, Edward had also been more pleasant, and they rarely fought anymore. He no longer saw their marriage bed as a duty and only the means needed to produce an heir. He enjoyed being with the Queen, and he thought she might have started to feel the same.

Everything was going toward something better, but then they traveled to the Whitlock estate, and suddenly, Isabella was confessing to her ladies how unhappy she was in her marriage. Something, whatever it was, had triggered Isabella, and Edward was going to find out what it was, but until he did, he wanted to keep his Queen away from the Countess.


	62. Chapter 61

**{Chapter** **61** **}**

Edward watched his wife from the other side of the room; how she softly spoke to the nobility that had been invited to the funeral. She was utterly perfect for the role of Queen, and it had not escaped his notice how she became more beautiful with every passing year. He knew that the turning heads she caused when entering a room were not simply because she was Queen.

It was safe to say that Edward was proud to call her his wife, and over the years, despite their rocky beginning, his care for her had surpassed that of simple fondness. He knew he was on the edge of falling in love, and it did not bother him the slightest.

What did bother him was that he now knew the Queen did not reciprocate his feelings, which hurt him deeply.

"You appear troubled, cousin." The Duke of Greylake came up to him. He was one of the few people who got away with being so informal with the King. "Looking at your face, you would think this was your funeral."

"Well, James, it's not easy to hear that your wife has no feelings for you after eight years of marriage," Edward replied and took a drink of the wine in his hand.

"Very few arranged marriages are filled with love," James said and shrugged. "Why don't you cheer yourself up with one of her ladies instead? It's much easier, and I am sure at least one of them is still a virgin."

Edward shook his head. "Our union was arranged, yes, but I thought she'd come to terms with that a long time ago. I did even before the wedding."

"Yes, but women are different, cousin, you know that. They have this foolish notion of romance in their heads. What the Queen needs is a child in her belly, and then she will be fine, trust me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Can you see now why Edward is the way he is? He grew up around people who had the same mindset as James all his life. Can you blame him for being a product of his upbringing? (Sorry, just had to defend my Edward a bit! I know he's an asshole sometimes, but he can't really help it)


	63. Chapter 62

**{Chapter** **62** **}**

The King's Secretary, William Russell, handed the King another document to be signed when an usher stepped into the room.

"Her Majesty, Queen Isabella," he announced, and then Isabella strode inside the room. She was alone, and Edward knew that the absence of her ladies meant that she had come to speak to him about some sensitive matter.

"Thank you, Lord Russell, we'll continue later," he said to dismiss the man, and Lord Russell bowed and turned around to leave.

"Your Majesty," he nodded to Isabella, and she reciprocated with a nod of her own,

The doors were closed, and Edward leaned back in his seat. "What does my Queen have on her mind today?" he said, and Isabella noticed the bitter edge to his tone, which caused her to frown, but she did not comment.

"I want to speak with you about Alice."

Edward immediately softened when Isabella mentioned her friend in such a personal manner. It was obvious that whatever she wanted to talk about, it was to be a conversation between husband and wife, not King and Queen.

"What about her?"

"I want her to be able to marry whoever she wants, without repercussions." Edward frowned in confusion.

"Do you, or should I say, does _she_ have anyone particular in mind?"

"Yes." Edward waited, and Isabella did everything to remain firm. "The new Earl of Whitlock."


	64. Chapter 63

**A/N:** Still same ages. Let's see what Edward has to say about Isabella's suggestion, shall we ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **63** **}**

Edward stared at his wife as if she had lost her mind. "Absolutely not," he told her and rose from his seat. "We cannot have such a scandal on our hands, you know that! How can you possibly ask that of me?"

Isabella did not waver. "Because she is my friend, she is in love, and she deserves to be happy."

"Yes, but not on the expense of an entire family's reputation!" Edward exclaimed. His temper was building because he felt it was some sort of attack on him as Isabella stood there with her head held high and looking rather coldly at him. "The Whitlocks' are a high upstanding family. A scandal such as this one will bring everyone associated with them down. Their respect would be lost and they'd be ruined!"

"I believe people will understand," Isabella insisted. "Alice was married to Thomas for barely three years, the marriage produced no children, and Jasper was a better match for her from the start. I told you that the minute Thomas made his proposal for her hand."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alice can find a new husband, only not her stepson. Do you not realize how it would appear? People will assume the both of them plotted to have Thomas murdered."

"It was not her choice to be his stepmother," Isabella continued to argue. " _You_ gave Thomas your blessing when he asked to take Alice as his wife. You knew he was too old, and now you are going to doom her to spend the rest of her life in misery when she is so close to finally being happy with a man who loves her as much as she loves him. Why should they be punished for a decision _you_ made?"


	65. Chapter 64

**{Chapter** **64** **}**

Edward slammed his palms against the table. "Isabella, please!"

"No, Edward, I will not back away from this. Alice did her duty when she married Thomas. You gave your consent, and she did not complain. She is entitled to choose her own husband now. I thought _you_ would understand where I'm coming from."

"How so?"

Isabella frowned. "Don't play the fool, Edward. You know exactly what I'm speaking of."

Edward pressed down his anger to keep himself from exploding. He hated when Isabella spoke to him like this, but he knew that the only thing he could do was let her have it. It was obvious she needed to get out whatever she had on her mind. "I really don't, so enlighten me."

With a sigh, Isabella sat down and looked at Edward with sad eyes. "You really cannot see that we are doing what our parents did to us? We're forcing people into loveless, miserable marriages, and I feel that it's wrong."

"Are you saying our marriage is loveless and miserable?" Edward asked. Maybe this conversation could give him some of the answers he sought as well.

Isabella had not anticipated that Edward would turn the conversation around. "No, I am not saying that, but you cannot allege that it is anything but our duty either."

Edward conceded. "It started that way, but I see it differently now."

"You do?" Isabella was utterly shocked by his confession and did not know what to do except stare at her husband.

He nodded. "Yes, during the years that have passed since we married, my feelings for you have grown. I care deeply for you, Isabella. I have never felt for another the way I feel for you."


	66. Chapter 65

**{Chapter** **65** **}**

It took a minute, but Isabella eventually regained her composure, and when she did, she clasped her hands together and gave Edward a small smile. "Your flattery is most unexpected, but welcome all the same, and how I wish I was able to return it to you, but I owe you the truth, as I feel you deserve it."

Edward already felt how his heart grew heavy, for he knew he would now hear for himself what his courtier had already told him.

"Edward, you are my husband, my partner, and my King. I care for you, for you are also my friend, and I love you as anyone would their sovereign, but my feelings are not romantic. I cannot tell you if that will ever change, and I am sorry if that is not what you want to hear. I married you out of duty for my kingdom, and that is all."

"Why is that?" Edward felt he truly needed to know. Isabella had now told him how she felt, but not yet why. "Am I a bad husband? Do you think I am grotesque?"

Isabella shook her head. "Not at all. You are most handsome, and you are a great King, but all there has ever been between us is our duty."

"Do I not show you affection?" Edward continued to ask. "I kiss you, I allowed you to mourn our son— "

"Yes, but I need more, Edward." Isabella's interruption caused Edward to look at her with something akin to desperation, and she placed a gentle hand on top of his, which he turned and curled around her delicate fingers. "I grew up watching my parents and witnessed how much they love each other. They do not use grand gestures, but it is clear to everyone. They can dance together the entire night, they can take endless walks, my father can make my mother laugh like no other, and when he looks at her, it is as if she is his entire world. From the moment I understood I would one day be married, I wanted what they had."


	67. Chapter 66

**A/N:** I'm giving you this early because I'm going to update another story of mine later today, and other times, this story has overshadowed that one, and I don't really want that, so you'll get your update early instead ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **66** **}**

Edward's grip on Isabella's hand tightened as he realized she had grown up seeing things so differently from the way he had seen them. It made him slightly jealous.

"I used to dream about a prince who would look at me as my father did at my mother," she said and looked down at their clasped hands. "I fantasized how we would meet, and how we would write each other letters. He would write poems about us, and send me gifts to remind me of him when he was away. He would court me."

When she looked up again, Edward was staring intensely at her. "And instead of all of that, I was told at five years old that my husband was already chosen for me. I didn't understand it then, but as I grew older, I realized not a single one of my dreams would come true." Isabella could not help it as her eyes started to tear up. "I would never receive any letters telling me how much my prince wished he could be with me, no poems about our growing love, and no gifts to remind me of him, because _you_ never had to court me."

Isabella retracted her hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Edward's hand remained on top of the table, waiting to get her hand back. He wanted to comfort his wife, but he did not know how. He could not do as he had the night when she lost their son, and so he remained quiet with his hand open; waiting.

"You never had to make me fall for you, because you never had to ask for my hand, as it had already been given to you."

Edward was speechless. He had never known that his wife felt that she had been deprived of those simple inane gestures. He did not know she craved that sort of affection and attention. He himself had never been taught to treat women in that manner.

Isabella placed her hand once again in Edward's, and he visibly relaxed. "I'm not blaming you for any of this. You were as much of a pawn in it as I was, but I simply can't imagine doing the same to another."


	68. Chapter 67

**{Chapter** **67}**

"Your Majesty, your carriage is ready for departure."

Isabella nodded gratefully toward the usher, rose from her seat and walked toward the fireplace where Alice stood staring into the embers of the dying fire. She was dressed in mourning, but the tears that ran down her face were not for her deceased husband.

"Alice," Isabella said gently. "I promise it's not forever. Although I wish you would want to stay at court with me, it is only until any suspicions around the circumstances of your husband's death disappear from people's minds. After that, you can return here and be close to the young Earl once again."

Alice turned her tear-stained face toward her Queen. She appreciated her attempt to lift her spirit, but even though Alice was aware that the Queen had spoken to the King about accepting a marriage between her and Jasper, she knew it was a possibility it would never happen.

However, instead of voicing those thoughts, Alice simplified her sorrow. "I know, but I will miss him. I do not know when I will see him again. It could very well be years from now."

Isabella took hold of her friend's hand. "If I have any say in the matter, it will not be too long until you are reunited."

The guardsmen outside the Queen's rooms opened the doors, and together, Isabella and her ladies walked toward the hall and the courtyard were the carriages awaited, however, when they were outside, Isabella noticed something was amiss.

She could not see Edward anywhere.


	69. Chapter 68

**{Chapter** **68}**

"Where is His Majesty?" she asked the guardsman closest to her.

"He left earlier this morning, Your Majesty," he answered.

Isabella looked around until she saw the Duke of Greylake, and she immediately strode up to him.

"Your Grace," she said to garner his attention, and as soon as he turned around and saw her, he made a small bow.

"Your Majesty," he said respectfully, and Isabella had to smile. It was quite difficult to believe that this was the same person who had together with his younger brother, and the King himself, poured tar on her when she was a child, which resulted in a horrible haircut for years afterward.

"I hear His Majesty already left. Did he happen to tell you why he was in such a rush?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. His Majesty only said he had to leave as soon as the sun was up. He took a horse and only allowed four of his guards to accompany him."

"And Your Grace did not question this strange behavior?" Isabella asked worriedly as she had never heard of Edward acting so strangely before.

"I believe His Majesty only had a lot on his mind, which he needed to sort out on his own." The Duke took notice of Isabella's worried eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry, Your Majesty. I can assure you that nothing will happen to His Majesty on his return home."


	70. Chapter 69

**{Chapter** **69}**

Isabella climbed into her carriage and noticed a folded piece of paper in her usual seat. She sat down and unfolded it curiously, noticing that the text was written in her husband's hand.

What surprised her even more was that it wasn't a letter.

It was a poem.

 _There is a lady sweet and kind,  
Was never a face so pleased my mind;  
I did but see her passing by,  
And yet I'll love her till I die._

 _Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,  
Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
And yet I'll love her till I die._

 _Cupid is winged and he doth range,  
Her country, so, my love doth change:  
But change she earth, or change she sky,  
Yet, I will love her till I die._

Isabella's heart was beating violently in her chest as she finished reading, and then, tears of pure happiness welled in her eyes.

"Are you well, Your Majesty?" Alice asked her, but Isabella was unable to speak, and so she simply nodded and pressed the poem to her chest.

 **A/N:** Poem was written by Thomas Ford in 1607


	71. Chapter 70

**{Chapter** **70}**

Edward rode through the forest, his mind occupied with thoughts of his conversation with Isabella.

He had twisted and turned the entire night, unable to sleep as he tossed her words around in his head. Words that cut him deep into his very being, for he had understood that his cold and calculated upbringing, which he had sworn would not affect his behavior toward his wife or future children, was, in fact, the major reason he had been hurting Isabella during the course of their marriage.

The one thing Edward feared the most was to become a replica of his father, and he had been so sure that he had shed his father's shadow the day he was crowned King, but now he was afraid that he was more like the man than he had first thought.

Edward urged on his horse into a gallop, and he heard how his guardsmen called after him to slow down, but he didn't listen. The wind in his face cleared his head, and he needed it.

He vowed to change. He was going to give Isabella what she wanted, and he had started by leaving her the poem in her carriage.

He knew that he should have been cautious in those unfamiliar woods so far from home, and when a covered creek was suddenly before the horse, he was not prepared for the jump. He lost his balance and fell out of the saddle.

The last thing he was aware of before he hit his head hard was that his foot was stuck in the stirrup.

 **A/N:** I know I am evil to leave you here with this cliffy, but I'm not particularly sorry either :-P


	72. Chapter 71

**A/N:** The ages remain. It has only been a little over a month since Isabella received the letter about Thomas Whitlock's funeral. It took them three days to travel there, and three days to travel back home, and they stayed at the Whitlock estate for approximately two weeks.

* * *

 **{Chapter** **71}**

"One, two, three, jump, one, two, three, jump! From the top!" Isabella instructed her ladies and demonstrated the next step in the dance. "And two steps to your left, two steps back into place, spin, and jump!"

She turned around and smiled, particularly locking eyes with Alice who had opted to sit out this dance. "How does it look, Countess? Don't they look graceful?" she asked, and Lady Alice nodded.

"As graceful as swans, Your Majesty."

"We will take it from the beginning one more time, and then I think you will be re—"

Two ushers came rushing into Isabella's chamber with wide eyes, and she immediately knew that it was news of the worse kind. She had waited for them since they arrived back home, and Edward was still absent.

Isabella prepared herself and sat down on the chair closest to her before nodding for the ushers to tell her.

"His Majesty is back, but he was injured on his journey. Lord Hayford sent for you, Your Majesty."

Her heart skipped a beat, and after swallowing hard, she rose from her seat and started to make her way to Edward's chamber.


	73. Chapter 72

**{Chapter** **72}**

Isabella's eyes teared up as she approached Edward's bed where he was tucked in tight. Only his left leg was visible as it had been wrapped with linen against a huge splint of wood.

His eyes were closed, but he was breathing, although shallowly, and he had some color in his cheeks. It reassured Isabella that he was alive, for now at least.

She gently stroke a few strands of hair away from his forehead and allowed her hand to linger there. Then she turned to the guardsmen she assumed were the ones who had been present during the misadventure.

"What happened?"

One of them stepped forward. "His Majesty fell off his horse when it jumped over a creek, Your Majesty. His foot got caught in the stirrup and he was dragged for quite some time before we could stop the horse. We believe His Majesty must have hit his head in the fall."

Isabella turned to Lord Hayford. "How bad is he?"

Lord Hayford sighed. "His Majesty's leg is broken. My assessment is that it's a clean break, so it should heal as long as His Majesty rests and stays in bed. As for the hit to His Majesty's head, I do not know how severe the injury is. It did not bleed a whole lot, but His Majesty has yet to wake up. There were also quite a few bruises on his back and arms."

Isabella wanted to cry because she was worried beyond words, but she locked her feelings inside in order to remain the strong Queen she was known to be, swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded.

"We shall all pray for His Majesty's full recovery," she said and then left.


	74. Chapter 73

**{Chapter** **73}**

Edward didn't wake up that first day, and the Chancellor called the council to a meeting to discuss what steps should be taken in the event of the King's death. William Russell, the Royal Secretary, wrote down everything that was said and listened to the heated discussion closely.

"Her Majesty the Queen has not yet produced an heir for the throne. What does this mean for the kingdom? Shall we be divided again?" the Marquess of Barden, a man who had been devoted to the eastern kingdom his entire life, asked. He inquired for his Queen's sake; for he was very fond of her, and had been since the day she was born as his Princess.

"Nonsense. The merging agreement was signed by both parties. There no longer exists a western or eastern kingdom," Lord Pilar, the treasurer, spoke up. "The next on the throne will rule the entire kingdom, as was agreed!"

"But what of Her Majesty the Queen? She can't possibly remain on the throne should His Majesty succumb to his injuries."

Lord Barden stood up from his seat. "Her Majesty can't be forced to leave her throne either," he protested. "Half the kingdom is rightfully hers from birth. The Queen is not just His Majesty's wife!"

"Well, the next in line for the throne after His Majesty is the Duke of Greylake," the Chancellor, Lord Wellins, said. "His Grace would be a fine match for Her Majesty, I believe."


	75. Chapter 74

**A/N:** Wow, you guys were upset with the last chapter :-O Well, you know, this is court life during a time period similar to the Tudor era, in a made-up country that is similar to England, so there will be intrigue and drama :-P There has to be, or I doubt you guys would still be around!

I am going to be quite generous with you here and give you quite a few chapters since I don't want to break certain events too much apart, and I hope you'll be kind with me in return ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **74}**

"That is out of the question."

Every lord in the room turned their head in shock as Isabella's voice rang out and startled them.

"Your Majesty," Lord Wellins said and bowed down simultaneously as all the other ministers in the room.

"I hear you are discussing marrying me off to Duke Greylake in the possible event of His Majesty's death," Isabella said venomously without greeting the lords. "I want to remind you that the King is still very much alive and does not deserve this crude discussion about his demise."

"Your Majesty, all we intended with this meeting was covering all possibilities—" Lord Wellins began, but Isabella silenced him with a gesture of her hand.

"And talk about finding me a new husband without consulting me?" Isabella walked forward and placed herself in front of the members of the council so that all of them could see and hear her. "I will make it clear to you that if my husband, His Majesty, was to, unfortunately, pass on, I will not stand for another arranged marriage. I am a Princess by birth and I could rule this kingdom on my own if I so wished."

"But Her Majesty would surely need a man by her side for all the important decisions—"

Isabella turned fiery eyes toward Lord Wellins. "I do not _need_ anything. Make sure to remember that, Lord Chancellor."

Isabella strode out of the chamber with her head held high and the lords looked around the room uncertain of how to continue.


	76. Chapter 75

**{Chapter** **75}**

"Your Majesty!" Lord Barden called and hastened after his retreating Queen.

Isabella did not stop, but she slowed down her walk so that the man could catch up to her. She had great respect for Lord Barden as he used to be a member of her father's council, and he had remained loyal to her all this time.

"Lord Barden," she greeted with a nod once the old man was walking alongside her.

"Your Majesty, allow me to apologize on all of our behalves for—"

"I beg you, Lord Barden, spare me the groveling. Was there another purpose you wanted to speak to me?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, and I was hoping we could seek a more private location for the discussion. If that would be okay with Your Majesty, of course."

Isabella contemplated it for a moment before she led the Marquess toward her and Edward's office. Before the doors, Isabella gave Alice a look that said she was in charge of the ladies until she came back.

The doors closed and Isabella turned toward the elderly man.


	77. Chapter 76

**{Chapter** **76}**

Lord Barden was leaning on his cane heavily, and it reminded Isabella of the man's age. "Please, Lord Barden, have a seat."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm afraid my gout is getting worse the older I become," he replied with a hoarse laugh.

Isabella sat down behind her desk. "What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked, not in the mood to laugh.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to ask you if you intend to remarry at all should His Majesty not survive?"

"I cannot say I have thought about it. My only thoughts are toward His Majesty's recovery."

Lord Barden nodded. "Understandable. We all want His Majesty to wake up. However, we cannot ignore the possibility either, and I would hate to see Your Majesty become blindsided by it."

Isabella's gaze was steady as she met Lord Barden's. "I would not be blindsided. I am aware of the possibility, and should it be so, I am fully capable of taking on the role as the sole ruler."

"I do not doubt that for a second, Your Majesty. You are your father's daughter and a woman so much stronger than your own mother who settled being on your father's arm during their rule. I am simply worried for the future. Not every lord in this land can see a woman as their main ruler."


	78. Chapter 77

**{Chapter** **77}**

Isabella tensed. "You mean the likes of Duke Greylake?"

"He is aware he is the next on the throne, and he would never stand for being pushed aside. If he could not rule with you as Queen, he would, no doubt, challenge your claim."

"I could never marry him, and he could never be a good ruler. After all these years, he has remained unmarried, and he's got bastards all over the land."

Lord Barden leaned forward with intense eyes. "Yes, he does, but he _has_ produced children."

Isabella fixed Lord Barden with a steely gaze. "The Lord will grant His Majesty and I children when it is meant to be."

"Most certainly, Your Majesty. We are, however, worried, that…" the man trailed off and cleared his throat. "That His Majesty might not be capable."

Isabella gasped. "Lord Barden, what could possibly have you saying such horrid things?"

"Your Majesty, there's no secret that His Majesty has had many mistresses over the years." Isabella clenched her jaw but allowed Lord Barden to continue speaking. "Most of them were planted in His Majesty's path by the other lords, I will not deny this."

"You don't have to. I am aware of it," Isabella spat out.

"Of course, Your Majesty. The reason we are worried for His Majesty's capability to father children is because not one of his mistresses ever became with child even though a few of them really tried."


	79. Chapter 78

**{Chapter** **78}**

" _I_ became with child. I bore that child for months before it was taken from me. That is proof enough that His Majesty _can_ father children," Isabella replied harshly.

Lord Barden nodded. "Yes, that is true. But I need to warn Your Majesty of Duke Greylake. He will most likely use all of this to his advantage unless you marry him. He will claim that the child you bore was not His Majesty's, and you could be charged with treason for that."

Isabella swallowed hard before she stood up from her chair. Lord Barden struggled to do the same, and when he was finally on his feet also, Isabella walked around the desk and took the old man's hand in her own. "I appreciate you are looking out for me Lord Barden. You have been loyal to me, always, and you have my eternal gratitude. You have also given me a few things to think about, and I need some time."

Lord Barden bowed and kissed the back of Isabella's hand. "Of course, Your Majesty. I will leave." He gave her a sympathetic smile before he left the room.

When she was all alone, Isabella had to take support on her desk and take several deep breaths to calm down. She was all of a sudden fearful for her life in a way she had never felt before, and she understood that the plotting was happening in closer proximity than she had thought.

"Please, Lord, please, do not allow Edward to die," she prayed in a whisper.

* * *

 **A/N:** Many of you think that Isabella is acting too cold and that she should be sitting by Edward's bedside all day because he "tried".

I'm sorry, but this is not the kind of story where Isabella loses her whole persona just because Edward is suddenly a bit sweeter toward her. She might be cold, and it's her environment that has caused that.

She will never convince the council she could be the sole ruler if she sits, crying by Edward's bedside all day.


	80. Chapter 79

**A/N:** As of this morning, this story became my most reviewed on FFn, and so I decided to reward you with two bonus chapters :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **79** **}**

Isabella was not able to concentrate on her stitching as she attached the arm to a new shirt she had sown for Edward. That the garment was for him only brought her thoughts to the fear that she might never see him wear it, and tears welled in her eyes.

Alice immediately took notice, and she gently pried the needle away from the Queen's shaking hands. "Your Majesty, you must not despair. His Majesty is strong. He will pull through."

Isabella nodded and gratefully accepted the handkerchief Lady Knigh offered her. "I fervently hope so. Lord Barden told me I most likely have to marry Duke Greylake if the worst were to happen."

Lady Knigh gasped, and it caused both Isabella and Alice to turn to her questioningly since the maiden really did not need to react so strongly toward the statement.

"What is the matter, Lady Knigh?" Isabella asked and the woman's wide eyes looked into her own with dread. "Have the Duke done anything toward you?"

Lady Knigh swallowed hard. "I … we..."

Alice sighed heavily when she realized what had happened. "Have you lain with him?"

Lady Knigh looked at her hands and her next words were so low, the other ladies in the room really had to strain to hear what she said.

"He promised to marry me."

Alice scoffed, but Isabella silenced her as she could see there was more to the story. "Lady Knigh? Is there anything else weighing you down?"

Lady Knigh's breath hitched in her throat, but she knew she had to confess to her Queen. "I haven't had my bleeding for two months."


	81. Chapter 80

**{Chapter** **80** **}**

"Your Majesty, are you well?" Lady Payne, the oldest of Isabella's ladies and the one who had been almost a second mother to the Queen when she first took the throne, asked worriedly.

The reason for the question was because Isabella had started pacing the room with a thoughtful expression on her face and one hand held over her racing heart. Her heart was racing because Lady Knigh's words had triggered something deep within. A thought not fully developed until now.

But she did not dare to speak the words out loud in case it would bring bad luck her way. Instead, Isabella turned to Lady Payne and smiled. "Lady Payne, would you be so kind and escort Lady Knigh to her room so she can have a rest. Also, please fetch Lord Hayford and have him examine her."

Lady Knigh gazed at her Queen, still terrified. "Your Majesty, please, I am so sorry. I will not meet the Duke again. You have my word."

Isabella grabbed her lady's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Do not fret yourself. I am not angered with you. I simply want to make sure you're well, and if you are in fact with child, I am going to personally make sure the Duke does right by you," she vowed, and the relief on Lady Knigh's face was so great it caused her to tear up.

Lady Payne and Lady Knigh left, and Isabella gestured for all the other ladies, except Alice, to leave as well.

When the two women were alone, Isabella confessed to her friend what she was most scared of in the entire world.

"Alice, I believe I am with child."


	82. Chapter 81

**A/N:** I know it's been long since I gave you a chapter on this, and it was actually intentional ;-) I wanted you to simmer in your pot a bit :-P

* * *

 **{Chapter** **81** **}**

Isabella sat in her chair in front of the fire and waited for Lord Hayford to tell her about his conclusion of his examination of her.

He hummed and then cleared his throat. "I do believe Your Majesty is correct," he said, and Isabella's heart fluttered in her throat. "If my calculations are accurate, you should feel your quickening in about a month's time. Have Your Majesty experienced any peculiar food cravings?"

Isabella nodded. "I believe I have. A week ago, at the Whitlock estate, I felt a true hunger for leeks. I thought it strange since I've never been particularly fond of them before. There was so much happening during that visit, though, it didn't stay with me for very long."

Alice, the only lady Isabella had allowed to stay with her, took the Queen's hand in hers and squeezed. Isabella looked at her gratefully. Now that Edward wasn't there, she needed her friend for strength and support.

"Well, then, there is no doubt in my mind. Your Majesty is indeed with child." Lord Hayford bowed and prepared to leave, but Isabella stopped him.

"My lord, I want you to remain silent about this. No one else knows, and I want it to remain that way for as long as possible. Especially after … after last time."

Lord Hayford bowed again. "Of course Your Majesty. I will not utter a word."

* * *

 **A/N:** Many of you thought I would have Isabella claim Lady Knigh's child as her own because you couldn't recall the King and Queen having had sex recently.

I haven't written any of their sexual activity since their wedding night (deliberately) but it's still both of their duty to produce an heir, so just think of it as Edward visiting her bed somewhat regularly.


	83. Chapter 82

**{Chapter** **82}**

Edward eventually woke up with a headache from the devil himself and his mouth and throat bone dry.

His left leg had a dull ache in it until he shifted and a sharp pain shot up from it. He groaned and shut his eyes again tightly.

There was shuffling on the floor, and Edward assumed it was his manservant shifting on his pallet, but there was something tugging at the edge of his mind that said this wasn't just any other night and he had simply woken up by something that disturbed his sleep.

He thought back to the last thing he remembered, but it was such a blurry mess, and it intensified his headache, so he decided to look around the room instead.

However, when he tried to sit up, that sharp pain in his leg had him fall back against his pillow again. Feeling very confused, Edward looked down and saw his splintered leg.

He didn't understand why his leg was splintered or why his entire body ached, and he started to panic when nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, Lord Hayford and Lord Wellins appeared next to his bed.

"Your Majesty, it is most splendid to see you awake!" Lord Wellins said joyously.

Edward looked away from his leg to Lord Hayford. "What has happened to me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** How many of you actually thought I would kill Edward? That's not how I roll, dudes! And I have promised this story will have an HEA … eventually :-P


	84. Chapter 83

**{Chapter** **83}**

He had been sleeping for several days.

Apparently, he'd had a bad fall from his horse and broken his leg when he traveled from the Whitlock estate, and while he didn't remember the misadventure in itself or what led up to it, he did remember the last day clearly enough.

More specifically, he remembered his conversation with Isabella and her reasons behind her lack of romantic feelings for him. He had not spoken with her since, or if he had, he didn't remember it, and he needed for her to know things would change.

He sent for her and didn't even consider that it was late at night, and she would be asleep. His manservant didn't protest, though, and he was on his way as soon as the order had left Edward's lips.

Only a short time later, Isabella came into his chamber, only wearing her chemise and night robe, and her dark hair in a long braid over her shoulder. When she saw that his eyes were open, her hand went over her mouth, and her eyes teared up.

"Oh, Edward, you _are_ awake! Thank you, God!" she breathed out and knelt next to his bed, took his right hand in both of hers and kissed the back of it. "I have been so distressed."

Edward pulled his hand out of her grip and stroke her cheek, silently asking her to look at him. "So you would not have been relieved if I had not woken up?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Absolutely not," she replied with passion. "I could not bear it if you died."


	85. Chapter 84

**A/N:** I just want to give you a reminder that this story doesn't have a beta and English is not my native language, so please bear with my small mistakes *kisses

* * *

 **{Chapter** **84}**

"Thank you for the poem," Isabella said softly the next day as she sat by the window next to his bed, reading. "It was beautiful."

Edward frowned as he tried to recall what she was speaking of. "You're most welcome. I wish I could remember it, though."

Isabella opened the back of her book and took out a small piece of paper and gave it to him. Edward read it, and while the words were unfamiliar to him, the writing was indeed his.

"Where did I give it to you?"

Isabella smiled sweetly. "You left it in my carriage. It was a pleasant surprise." She took the poem back and placed it once again in the back of her book.

"You will keep it?" he asked, slightly confused by the reverent way she handled the paper.

She looked up at him with wide glimmering eyes. "Of course," she replied without hesitating. "It's the first gift I've received from _you_ , and not the King."


	86. Chapter 85

**{Chapter** **85}**

"Edward, I loathe asking this of you while you are still healing, but I feel I have no choice," Isabella said and placed her embroidery down.

Edward looked up from the papers Lord Wellins had brought him and turned his head to Isabella. "What is the matter, Isabella?"

Isabella inhaled deeply and sat up straighter in her seat. "While you were unconscious, there were some matters that were brought to light by the council which worried me."

Edward raised his brows, encouraging Isabella to continue.

"Mostly, what would happen in the event of your death," she finished carefully.

He frowned. "What do you mean? In such an event, you would be the main sovereign, as was agreed in our marriage arrangement. Why is the council questioning that?"

"Because I haven't given you an heir," she replied without looking away from him. "It just won't do to have a barren Queen on the throne."

Edward placed the papers in his lap to the side. "You are not barren, Isabella. You _were_ with child. You bore our son."

She nodded. "But I lost him. What's to say I won't lose the next? What if I can't ever give you an heir, Edward? What then? What will happen to me if you die?"


	87. Chapter 86

**{Chapter** **86** **}**

Edward reached out with his hand and silently asked Isabella to take it, and when she did, he squeezed it. "The most sound step would be for you to remarry, and conceive an heir for the throne with him instead," he replied despite the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He didn't like to think of his wife with another man even though he'd be dead if that ever happened.

Isabella swallowed thickly. "And who would I marry? James? He is the next in line after you, according to the council."

"No, my cousin can never sit on the throne. He's too irresponsible."

"I agree, but he was the one the council wanted me to marry if you had died."

Edward frowned disapprovingly. "Really? I have to say that displeases me. I'll have to speak to the council about that." He turned back to Isabella. "What else occurred while I was asleep?"

She met his eyes steadily. "You know I have never lied to you." He nodded in acknowledgment. "And I am not about to start."

He looked at her with worry as she braced herself.

"There are rumors going around at court..." she paused and swallowed. "About your own ability to father children."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm, Edward isn't too pleased with his council right now … how do you think he will handle everything Isabella has told him?


	88. Chapter 87

**A/N:** You were right. Edward's going to speak with his council, and he is not happy.

* * *

 **{Chapter** **87}**

As Edward remained incapable to leave his bed because of his broken leg, the council convened inside the King's chamber. Lord Russell was placed by the window, closest to the King, in order to get every word down.

"My lords," Edward began in a determined tone that also revealed how displeased he was with his council. "My own mortality has become blatantly obvious to me, and while I had hoped my virility would _never_ have been questioned, I have come to accept this as inevitable."

The men in the room looked very uncomfortable as they realized the King knew of the council meeting they'd had as well as the rumors.

"Yes, I am aware of _everything_ that occurred while I was … _indisposed_ , and my main question is what possessed you all, my lords, to question the arrangement which landed you where you are today?" Edward asked, but before any of the men could answer him, he continued. "If your memories have become muddy, let me refresh it for you."

He turned to Lord Russell, who presented him with a rolled-up document. "This, my lords, I believe you are all familiar with? Yes?" He held up the scroll and raised his brows. The lords, once again, shifted uncomfortably. "It is the agreement Her Majesty the Queen and I signed before our coronation, and it says, right here," Edward unrolled the scroll and read, "' _in the event of either parties' demise, the remaining part shall take the throne as the sole sovereign,'_ now, what was so unclear with that sentence that you had to question Her Majesty's claim to the throne?"


	89. Chapter 88

**{Chapter** **88}**

"Your Majesty, nobody questions Her Majesty's claim to the throne," Lord Wellins assured, and Edward turned his eyes toward the much older man. "We were simply worried for the future."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? Well, Lord Chancellor, tell me what your plan was for the future."

Lord Wellins cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, if you had left us in an untimely manner, we were simply discussing the possibilities of securing the throne, and since Her Majesty has yet to carry a child to term we just thought—"

"To marry her off to my cousin before I was even cold in my grave?" Edward shot out. "You were all bordering very close to _treason_ when you had this discussion, my lords." His eyes narrowed as he stared at each of the men in the room. "How can you possibly believe Duke Greylake could become a good King? Do you believe the people would stand for that? Do you want a rebellion on your hands, Lord Chancellor?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh dear, he mentioned treason! Off with their heads? :-O


	90. Chapter 89

**{Chapter** **89}**

Lord Wellins repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, lost for words, until Edward waved him off.

"No matter. What's done is done. Lord Russell?"

The secretary stood up. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I want you to write up a new agreement. One that makes it clear that, in the possible event of either my or Her Majesty's death, nothing can dispute the claim on the throne, nor force the remainder to enter into another arranged marriage should they not wish to do so."

Lord Russell bowed deeply. "Of course, Your Majesty. I shall do as you ask immediately."

Edward nodded. "Good. Then this council is dismissed." The men left the chambers, all of them feeling contrite, some of them stewing for having been told off, but none daring to disagree after the King had mentioned their almost-treasonous meeting. They were all much too fond of their heads being attached to their bodies for that.

Lastly, Edward turned to one of his ushers. "Would you send for His Grace the Duke of Greylake for me, and tell him to come here immediately?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **A/N:** No, Isabella has not yet told Edward of the child, but don't worry, she will. For the moment, she has her reasons.


	91. Chapter 90

**A/N:** It's time for the King to have a little chat with his cousin...

* * *

 **{Chapter** **90** **}**

"Of what service can I be for you today, cousin," Duke Greylake said as he strode confidently into Edward's chamber.

Edward sighed. "Your Grace, I would appreciate if you could address me correctly when I call for you with an official matter."

The Duke grinned. "My apologies, Your Majesty. It seems I sometimes forget we are no longer simple children."

"I was never simply a child, and neither were you, Your Grace," Edward reminded his, too carefree, cousin. "But I did not call you here to reminisce about our childhood."

"No, of course you didn't." The Duke straightened his back and waited for Edward to continue.

Edward cleared his throat. "I do believe you are well acquainted with several of Her Majesty's ladies."

Greylake chuckled. "As are you, Your Majesty."

Edward frowned. "We are not speaking of me or anyone else but you here, James," he said harshly and used his cousin's first name to further make his point. "Have you, or have you not, been intimate with the Duke of Knigh's daughter, Lady Rosalie?"

Greylake thought of it for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, I have. What of it?"

Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. "And did you, or did you not, promise to marry her?"

"I might have in the heat of the moment. Why is this important? I did not know court gossip interested you this much, cousin."


	92. Chapter 91

**{Chapter** **91** **}**

"She is with child, you fool," Edward exclaimed. "Her father is beyond furious. How do you plan on straightening out that mess?"

Greylake scoffed and Edward frowned at his lack of respect. It was blatantly obvious he needed to do something about his cousin's behavior.

"It's not the first child I've fathered, and it probably won't be the last. I will simply do as I did with the others; make sure they have sufficient funds and order them to never give the child my family name."

"That won't do, this time, James!" Edward exclaimed, and Greylake startled slightly as he had been surprised by the King's outburst. "Her father, the Duke of Knigh, owns almost as much land as you do, and the crown is desperate for his support. If he withdraws that support because you won't make a righteous woman out of his daughter, I will strip you of every title you have until you have such low worth, no woman will ever want to touch you again."

Greylake blinked in shock. He had never seen this side of his cousin before, and frankly, it was the first time he actually felt fearful of him. "You wouldn't do that," he insisted.

"Oh, but I would, James. Do not ever doubt my promises. I am a man of my word, and I will not allow you to drag my kingdom down into the mud." Greylake met Edward's steely gaze and shuddered as he could see the old King in his cousin's eyes. "You will wed the Lady Knigh, and from the day your marriage is consummated, I don't want to hear of any more of your bastards popping up everywhere, do you hear me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you believe James will do as Edward ordered?


	93. Chapter 92

**A/N:** Isabella will share her worries with Alice in these chapters! Let's find out why she hasn't told Edward she's pregnant yet!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **92** **}**

"You have not yet told His Majesty?" Alice asked Isabella as she combed through the Queens long brown locks. "Why? He woke up a week ago. You need to tell him."

"I know. I wanted to wait until after I felt the quickening, though," Isabella admitted. "If the child is already dead within me, I do not want to give him hope."

Alice placed the comb down. "I understand that you are fearful. I know I was not here the last time, and I can only imagine what you went through, but you have to tell His Majesty. He has a right to know that you are carrying his child."

Isabella's eyes welled with tears, but she hurriedly swallowed them down. She could not allow her fear to enter her heart, for if her child was still alive, it could be harmful to it if she stressed too much.

Alice continued. "I know you asked Lord Hayford to keep quiet, and I do not doubt he will remain discreet, but there will be signs and word will travel." She walked around the stool Isabella sat in and knelt before her Queen. "What if His Majesty finds out from one of the council members? Or from one of the court ladies who sees it as an opportunity to grow even closer to him while he starts to resent you for not telling him first?"


	94. Chapter 93

**{Chapter** **93** }

Isabella pulled the hand Alice had grasped in hers away. "Do not mention those harlots to me, Alice. It is quite enough that I have to see them prance around in these halls with those self-righteous smiles on their faces."

"I wasn't aware His Majesty's mistresses bothered you this much."

"How could they not?" Isabella exclaimed, although still quietly. "I am his wife, his Queen, and the only one he should ever have children with. But to hear Lord Barden so clamorously tell me several of my husband's _whores_ have actively tried to conceive makes me sick." She sighed. "The mere thought that one of them could have succeeded scares me."

"In what way, Your Majesty?" Alice asked gently.

The tears Isabella fought so hard to keep in started to fall down her cheeks. "I have always been aware of the number and the names of those my husband invited to his bed. It did not bother me greatly before I lost our son because I always reassured myself that I was his wife and only our children would ever inherit the kingdom. But if I can't keep this child either, what will happen if one of _them_ gives him an heir before I do?"

"It'd be a bastard," Alice replied in a confused tone. "It'd never be anything but a bastard. It could surely never sit on the throne."

"But if I don't give him a legitimate child, would there be any other choice than that, besides Duke Greylake, and I know the people do not want _him_ on the throne." Isabella sniffled and wiped her tears away. "The day a bastard mounts my throne will be the day this kingdom falls into ruin."


	95. Chapter 94

**{Chapter** **94** **}**

"You are speaking of it as if it is already happening. Your Majesty, _you_ are the one carrying His Majesty's child now. Not one of them. But this is even more of a reason why you need to tell His Majesty now."

Isabella nodded. "You're right. I will tell him on the morrow."

Alice straightened up and picked the comb back up to continue going through Isabella's locks. "I also believe it would be for the best if you spoke to His Majesty about the mistresses."

"I can't do that, Alice," Isabella said and shook her head. "It would only push him further away from me if I told him to give them up. Besides, all men have mistresses. Thomas, as well, I'd venture."

"He did, but I was only thankful for it," Alice admitted without missing a beat. "I can't say I enjoyed our marriage bed, and his mistresses kept him away from my chamber, so I was fine with it."

"Which is exactly why I allow Edward to keep his … playthings," Isabella said. "I know he would come to my chamber much more often if I told him to give them up. Just as he did when we were first married, but I loathed that time. Now, at least, he leaves me be now and then."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the explanation for why Isabella never talks to Edward about his mistresses. Back in those days it wasn't just a man's right to have mistresses, but it was even expected of King's to have them.


	96. Chapter 95

**{Chapter** **95** }

"But you are still not fine with it," Alice pointed out. "You are still bothered that he visits other ladies' beds."

"Of course I am _bothered_. He shames me every time he goes to another bed. The entire court knows of it, and who's to say that the kingdom doesn't? Who knows what they say about me behind my back because of it?"

Alice started to braid Isabella's hair into one thick braid going down her back. "Is there anything else besides that?" she asked, treading carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that it isn't only how people perceive you because of it that has you this upset. Which you should not be. It could harm the child."

Isabella took a deep breath in order to calm down, as Alice advised, before answering her. "I know I don't give him what he wants in our marriage bed, but it does not mean I don't want to," she admitted and blushed. "I wish he could be pleased with just me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you think she'll dare to tell Edward this? ;-)


	97. Chapter 96

**{Chapter** **96** }

Edward smiled at Isabella over the game of chess they had started and waited for her to make her move, but she appeared distracted, and so he brought out a piece of paper from his leather pouch, which lay next to him in bed, and gave it to her.

Isabella frowned in confusion and unfolded it to read. Her eyes instantly became misty and she gazed back up at Edward.

"I thought you might enjoy a new poem to keep with the other," he said. "I'm not going to disappear for several days this time, though."

Isabella let out a small laugh and read the poem again. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

Edward reached out his hand for her to take. "Every word is true," he said. "I may not be very vocal about it—I would say that I am still learning—but my feelings are real." This was his way of telling Isabella that he wanted to court her, silly as that might sound, and he hoped she would accept. She had appeared to value the first poem, and that was why he had written another.

She looked more nervous than pleased, though, and when she folded the poem again with trembling hands, Edward felt confused.

"There is something I must tell you, Edward."

 **A/N:** The poem I had in mind when I wrote this chapter is this one:

 _Passions are liken'd best to floods and streams:_ _  
_ _The shallow murmur, but the deep are dumb;_ _  
_ _So, when affection yields discourse, it seems_ _  
_ _The bottom is but shallow whence they come._ _  
_ _They that are rich in words, in words discover_ _  
_ _That they are poor in that which makes a lover._


	98. Chapter 97

**{Chapter** **97** **}**

"What is it?" Edward asked, suddenly very nervous himself.

Isabella noticed and she tried to calm him. "It's nothing bad. It's good news."

"Then let me hear it."

After a deep inhale, Isabella swallowed and attempted a smile, but it failed and appeared more like a grimace. "I am with child."

Edward instantly exhaled with relief, and then when the words truly became clear to him, he smiled widely and reached for Isabella's hand once more. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it, although, what he wanted was to rise from his bed, reach for his wife and kiss her lips in pure happiness, but his broken leg prevented him, as well as Lord Hayford's orders that he remained immobile for another three weeks. "This is fantastic news. Why aren't you ecstatic?"

Isabella's failed attempt at a smile fell all the way and she placed her other hand over his which were cupping hers. "I am scared. I do not want the Lord to take another from us, which is why I have to ask something of you."

 **A/N:** She will go there this time. I know this is the conversation many of you have waited for!


	99. Chapter 98

**{Chapter** **98** }

"Anything."

She inhaled deeply. "I don't want to offend you because I know it is your right as a man and as a King to … to have mistresses."

Edward frowned in confusion. "What of it?"

"It distresses me whenever one of those … _ladies_ " Isabella couldn't say it without grimacing. To her, they were no ladies. "visits your bed." She looked down at her hands, embarrassed that she had this conversation with her husband. In actuality, she had no right to ask of him what she was about to. "I am afraid it will harm the child, so I want to ask you to not be with anyone of them as long as I am carrying this babe."

Edward hummed thoughtfully. "I am bewildered, Isabella. I thought you preferred me to give you your space at times."

Her cheeks burned bright red. "I haven't suddenly changed my mind on that matter. I need my own time in between your visits because you know I do not find enjoyment in our marriage bed, but even so—"

"I did not know that at all, Isabella," Edward interrupted, and this time, it was she who frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? That aspect of a marriage is not to be enjoyed by the woman," she said. "It's a sin."

 **A/N:** An explanation for why Isabella have never experimented. She believes it's a sin for women to find pleasure in bed.


	100. Chapter 99

**{Chapter** **99** **}**

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "I have never believed so, but I don't understand, I have felt your enjoyment when I've come to your bed."

"Felt it? How?"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "The way you have tightened around me as women do when they find their pleasure. I always thought that meant you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Isabella shook her head, her face still burning red from the topic of their conversation. This was not something a woman of her state was supposed to discuss with her husband. It just wasn't. But then, a small giggle escaped her, and Edward appeared even more confused.

"I am not laughing at you," she hurriedly reassured him. "I am simply remembering what Lady Payne told me when she said I was supposed to do that in bed." It was clear that Edward still didn't understand, so Isabella continued. "She said it was a sure way to get a man off you once he had finished his business. All I would have to do was clench my lower muscles."

Edward looked shocked beyond belief. "You mean women can do that at will?"

Isabella blinked. "Um … yes?"

 **A/N:** A whole lot of the reviews I've gotten on this have said that it's such a typical story because Edward will be able to "turn Isabella around" on the whole sex matter and that she will forgive him for everything because he is such a _perfect_ lover!

Well, guess what, I've never even so much as mentioned that Edward's a good lover or even has any sort of idea what he's doing except how to get his own pleasure. His mistresses have only praised him, if they even have, because he is the freaking King. Subjects say anything to make the royalties feel good.

So this chapter is sort of for all of those who still believe Isabella will fall madly in love with Edward as soon as he shows her his "tricks" in bed. He doesn't have any tricks.

These two will learn together!


	101. Chapter 100

**{Chapter** **100** **}**

"Will you consider what I asked of you?" Isabella asked when Edward had remained quiet for a moment too long.

"What you asked?" Edward questioned, still not with her fully.

"That you refrain from seeing your mistresses while I carry our child? To keep it from harm?" she clarified and swallowed. She was fearful that she had overstepped a boundary, but she had been honest with him and hoped he would appreciate that.

"Oh … yes, of course," he said and cleared his throat. "I mean, I do not have to consider. If it is what you want, so it shall be."

Isabella stood up from her seat and leaned forward to her husband, shocking him further when she kissed him on the cheek. She had never initiated anything except kissing the back of his hand or the rings on his fingers, which she only did out of respect for his position.

"Thank you so much, Edward. This means so much to me."

"Of course." He nodded in a daze and then grabbed a hold of her hand. "I need you to know, Isabella, that whenever there is anything that troubles you, please do not fear to tell me about it or asking me for anything. I am not my father, and you are my Queen, and you know that I have love for you in my heart. My only wish in this world is that you will one day feel the same."

 **A/N:** Still not a whole lot of fluff, I know, but it's getting there :)


	102. Chapter 101

**{Chapter** **101}**

"Take it easy, Your Majesty," Lord Hayford cautioned. "Your leg is still weak."

Edward groaned in response as he tried to put some weight on his left leg. It was still splintered, and he would have to walk with a cane, but he was at least allowed out of bed. "Help me to the audience chamber," he ordered his manservant who immediately took his strongest hold of the King's outstretched arm.

"Your Majesty, perhaps you should remain in your own chambers until your leg feels stronger," Lord Hayford suggested carefully. "Her Majesty has managed to preside over the court on her own very well. You should not strain yourself too much."

"I do not doubt Her Majesty the slightest, Lord Hayford, but I have been cooped up in this room for a month, and my people need to see that I am well again," Edward replied with labored breathing. "Also, I am not planning on missing my birthday celebrations."


	103. Chapter 102

**{Chapter** **102}**

"Your Majesty!" Isabella stood up from her throne and curtsied low when her husband entered the chamber with the help of his manservant. "How happy I am to see you well again."

Edward moaned with pain every time he put any weight on his bad leg. The cane did not do much good, and his manservant was only keeping him steady as Edward refused to lean on him in the presence of his state officials. However, seeing Isabella's eyes light up with true joy made him endure it as he carefully closed in on her where she was still curtsying.

With a genuine smile, he offered her his hand so she could rise, and he immediately leaned in to kiss her cheek.

They remained with their hands clasped as Edward sat down on his throne with slight difficulty, and he let out a sigh of relief when the pain in his leg resided a bit.

"Are you ready for the announcement tonight?" he inquired Isabella.

She gave him a small smile. "I am scared, but yes, I am ready."

Edward gave her hand a light squeeze and then nodded toward one of the ushers that they would begin accepting the audience of those who were seeking it.


	104. Chapter 103

**{Chapter** **103}**

"I have a surprise for you," Isabella said later in the evening, when the celebrations for the King's twenty-sixth birthday had already begun.

"What sort of surprise?" Edward asked, intrigued.

Isabella only smiled in response and rose from her seat. The music around them instantly died down, and Edward suspected he knew what was going to happen since his wife often choreographed dances with her ladies. However, when Isabella strode out into the middle of the hall herself, Edward leaned forward in interest.

Isabella stopped in the middle and gave a sign to the musicians, and with the first note, her ladies all twirled out on the floor in synched, well-choreographed steps.

A few noblemen joined the dance, each pairing up with a lady, except for Isabella who remained in the middle, dancing by herself, and Edward could not take his eyes off her.

Her entire being glowed and it was apparent she really enjoyed the dance, and it made Edward realize he had never understood how much dance and music meant to his wife. It made him joyful that she allowed him to witness that side of herself, and he promised silently that once his leg had healed entirely, he'd be out there on the floor and dance with her.


	105. Chapter 104

**{Chapter** **104}**

It was still quite early in the evening when Edward stood from his throne as steadily and with as much dignity as he could muster while he was still in so much pain.

His birthday had been a delight and apart from the entertainment provided by Isabella, he had received many fine gifts. Jewelry and weaponry from lords and nobles, but it was the beautifully decorated longbow that Isabella had given him that he treasured the most.

The celebrations were, however, going to become even grander.

"I have an announcement," Edward declared and every person in the hall gave him their full attention. "This is a joyous occasion, and I want to share some wonderful news with you." He turned his head toward Isabella, and she smiled at him encouragingly. "Her Majesty the Queen is with child."

The entire room broke out in applause and Edward continued by saying that the next day would be declared a holiday in honor of the Queen's condition.

Isabella gazed over the room, and when her eyes met a pair of hostile ones she almost recoiled, but instead, she passed over them as if she never noticed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Who do you think it was there in the end?


	106. Chapter 105

**A/N:** There will be some time jumps from this chapter, just so you are aware :)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **105** **}**

"I loathe her with every bone in my body! She's living _my_ life!"

"I know, dear sister, but you must be patient. Our plan is underway."

Ice-blue eyes pierced into hazel. "Be _patient_?! Look at me, brother! Look at what's become of me! I should have been married a long time ago! I should have children! Instead, I am but an old spinster, hidden away at your estate."

"You are not a spinster yet. You can still be married and have children, and I am positive it will not take long once you've bedded your future husband."

"He should have already been my husband, brother. I was his betrothed first. I was sent abroad by father to be a foreign Queen's lady-in-waiting. I was to learn from her how to be a Queen, and I did well, only to be forgotten, and when I finally come back home, I have to hear that my betrothed, my Prince, is already married to another Princess who cannot give him an heir!" Delicate pale hands clenched into fists. "Do you have any idea what it did to me when Father never sent word for me to come back home? I thought my family hated me, that I had done something wrong."

Tears were wiped away from white cheeks by strong hands that had never known physical labor. "I could never hate you, dear sister. We shall see to it that you receive your justice. You have my word."


	107. Chapter 106

**{Chapter** **106** **}**

Isabella could hear the whispers grow stronger in the halls in time with her expanding belly. She did not normally involve herself with the court gossip, but the tone of the whispers felt malicious and, combined with the hostile ice-blue eyes that haunted her nightmares ever since she and Edward announced she was expecting, it made Isabella feel unsafe.

With Lady Knigh, now officially Duchess of Greylake, away from court at her new husband's estate awaiting to enter her confinement, Isabella only had two who she truly trusted; Lady Alice and Lady Payne.

As Isabella's paranoia grew, she began dismissing most of her ladies, and only Lady Alice and Lady Payne were allowed with her went she went to mass or when she was dressed.

Edward noticed and he was worried for his Queen, and for his child. He had longed for a child for years and was equally scared of losing it as Isabella was. That was why he never hesitated in doing as she had asked and given up his mistresses. They did not mean anything to him anyway. They were bodies to warm his bed when he in reality only wanted Isabella.

He now knew why their marriage bed had never been filled with passion. For him, it had been … pleasant. Not amazing by any means, but he had enjoyed it. It would be Edward's mission to make sure Isabella enjoyed herself as well because he never wanted her to resent him for not considering her feelings.

He would have to wait until after she had given birth since he didn't want to risk harming his child, but he would make sure of it nonetheless.

* * *

 **A/N:** So the hostile eyes belonged to the woman in the previous chapter … who is she? She's not a mistress of the king since she has not been in his bed yet, so who? ;-)


	108. Chapter 107

**A/N:** Prepare yourself for just a tiny bit fluff here :)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **107** **}**

"What troubles you, Isabella?" Edward asked over their card game. He had studied his wife closely every night since he was allowed out of his bed and chamber and always went to the Queen's rooms to enjoy an evening in her company. She always appeared bothered by something, and he wanted her to confide in him about it.

Isabella smiled reassuringly. "Nothing, Edward. Just regular court gossip is all."

"What of it?" he asked, not intending on letting the matter go.

She sighed, but her smile remained. "Lady Alice told me she heard some of the other ladies telling lies earlier today, but—" she interrupted herself with a giggle, and the sound brought a smile to Edward's face.

"What?"

Isabella's hand went down to her round stomach and Edward gazed at it in awe. She did not grow as big the first time. She lost the child before she had the chance.

Both of them had been filled with dread when it got closer to the time when she had lost their son, but it came and went, and now a month had passed and Isabella was still glowing with the radiance the child in her belly gave her.

"The babe is moving," she told him, her voice filled with love for the child already.

Edward smiled and felt a slight jealousy of Isabella and that she got to feel their child's life within her while he had to wait until after the birth. "I wish I could feel it also," he mused, mostly to himself, but Isabella heard him.

"You can if you want."


	109. Chapter 108

**{Chapter** **108** **}**

Edward didn't understand what Isabella was saying and he became even more confused when she stood up from her seat and walked around the table until she was standing before him. She took a hold of his hand, which lay on the table.

"May I?" she asked, and he nodded, although he wasn't sure what she asked permission for.

He gasped when she gently placed his hand on her stomach, and at first, he was surprised by her willingness of him touching her in such a way when their servants were present, but then he felt the most amazing sensation he'd ever experienced.

A small little bump pushing against his palm, and he looked at the spot.

"Did you feel that?" Isabella asked. "I know my girdle softens the movement, but he kicks rather hard at times."

"He's strong," Edward whispered, and Isabella noticed the tears in his eyes. She understood exactly how he was feeling; the awe, the love, the hope, and the fear.

His other hand slowly came up to join the other on her stomach and then he tilted his head back to meet Isabella's eyes, his own filled with fear-filled questioned.

She was smiling at him and placed her hands on top of his. "This one will live," she told him. "I can feel it."


	110. Chapter 109

**{Chapter** **109** **}**

"Isabella, I—" Edward could not put his feelings into words. His affection for her grew tenfold in that moment for she was nurturing their child in her womb; giving him life and doing everything possible to keep him strong.

And he knew that Isabella loved their unborn child already, which in turn made him love her even more than he already did.

Edward rose from his chair—his leg was fully healed by now, although he did walk with a very slight limp that was unnoticeable by others—and tried to speak again. "Isabella, I love you so much." He brought one of her hands up and placed it over his heart. "My heart is about to burst out of my chest and into your hand even though you are already holding it, and in this moment, I have never wished for anything as much as I now wish I knew what I have to do for you to give me yours."

Isabella slid her other hand out of his grip and reached up to cup his cheek. Her own heart was beating in the same rhythm as his, and as she gazed into his intense green eyes, she knew that her fondness for him had surpassed that of a platonic partnership.

She was not yet ready to call it love, but she was positive it was no longer just a distant dream.

Edward leaned into her hand and then turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. "Isabella, my Queen, may I kiss you?"

She smiled, touched that he asked her for permission, and then nodded. "Yes, you may, my King."

Edward leaned forward and placed both of his hands on her face whilst hers remained over his heart and the other fell down to the side of his neck. He gave her a gentle kiss and for the first time, he felt her reciprocating with more than what was simply expected of her.

She kissed him back because she wanted to.

* * *

 **A/N:** So things are definitely getting better between our royal couple, but there are still threats from outside that needs to be taken care of ;-)


	111. Chapter 110

**A/N:** You will get some answers in these chapters ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **110** **}**

"How can you be so sure that the plan will work?"

"Nothing has gone awry so far, has it, sister?"

A frustrated sigh escaped the woman's pale lips. "Forcing the King's mistresses to drink penny-royal tea to prevent them from having his bastards is one thing. What if the King refuse the believe the rumors?"

The woman's brother chuckled evilly. "The King is bitter over the Queen's lack of feelings for him. The rumors will most likely only confirm what he has been too afraid to admit to himself."

"And what then?" the young woman pressed. "If he does believe the rumors, and we get the Queen out of the way, how can we possibly persuade him to marry me if he believes he can't have children?"

"Easy. We will simply convince him that the Lord prevented him from having children with anyone but his true intended." The man turned around and cupped his sister's cheeks. "You, my dear sister, as his first betrothed."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ingested as a tea or an oil, pennyroyal can hurry along an annoyingly late period. And in high enough doses, the story goes, pennyroyal can allow a pregnant woman to expel the contents of her uterus, inducing an abortion.


	112. Chapter 111

**{Chapter** **111** **}**

"What of the child she's carrying? What if it's a son? The King will be less likely to distance himself from her if she gives him the heir he's always wanted."

"You mean if she can even keep this one?"

"She's closing in on her confinement period, so it appears to me this one will live."

He hummed in agreement with his sister. "Yes, we need to hurry. She will be in confinement for a month, and that will be the best time to strike. The King has given up his mistresses for now and will feel very lonely during that time."

"I won't become just another mistress!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Of course not. That is not what I want either," he reassured. "I will not rest until you have taken your rightful place by the King's side as his Queen."

A pleased smile stretched across her face. "When can I come back to court with you?"


	113. Chapter 112

**{Chapter** **112** **}**

Lady Alice and Lady Payne sat by the fireplace outside of the Queen's bedchamber, and it was obvious they were as much guards as they were ladies.

Nobody, except for the King, was allowed near the Queen while she was in her rooms anymore because the whispers in the hall had escalated and were so much more now. Isabella feared for her and her child's life whenever she walked through the palace.

"Why hasn't she spoken with His Majesty about this? He should know. It concerns him as well," Lady Payne said and sighed.

"She's afraid he will believe the lies and question her fidelity. Her word is all she's got to offer him, and that is not much to go on," Lady Alice replied sadly. "Whoever spread the lies want her on His Majesty's bad side, and had I not been a part of her upbringing, the _'proof'_ would have convinced me as well."

"His Majesty should know," Lady Payne pressed. "If she won't speak with him, I will."

"I do not believe that is the best approach," Lady Alice disagreed. "But there might be another way."


	114. Chapter 113

**A/N:** I am sorry I haven't posted in a while. My Christmas has just been very crazy and busy, but I wanted to at least get these updates to you before the New Year!

Since this will be the last update before 2018, I wish you all a Happy New Year!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **113** **}**

It was Isabella's twenty-first birthday, and nobles had come into her chambers all day to wish her and the child well.

Lord Hayford had advised the Queen to remain in her rooms for the day, lest something were to happen to the child. He said caution was for the best since she had already lost one.

Isabella agreed and gladly stayed in her rooms and received the nobles there instead, and her guards, nor her ladies, never left her side, which made her feel safe enough to relax some.

She wasn't long from entering her confinement, and she was intent on doing everything she could to keep the babe from harm, even if it meant she missed her own birthday feast.

Edward strode into the room and bowed deeply before her with a smile. "Your Majesty, if I may say so, you look radiant today."

Isabella smiled back at him and it elated Edward to see it was the smile she gave him when they were alone and not her polite, public smile. "You are too kind, Your Majesty," she said and giggled when he took a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it twice.

"On the contrary, Your Majesty, I do not believe I am kind enough," he said and straightened up with a serious expression. "But I will make sure that changes."


	115. Chapter 114

**{Chapter** **114** **}**

"How is the Duchess faring?" Edward asked James later in the evening when the celebrations were underway and dancers had taken to the floor. He disguised it as a polite inquiry, but Edward was making sure his cousin was heeding his order.

"The Duchess is well. The servants love her," James answered simply.

"And the babe?"

James smiled a small smile. "She is not as far along as Her Majesty, but she is more than ready to enter her confinement. Apparently, my son does not allow her to sleep very well."

Edward chuckled. "You're positive it's a boy then?"

"Without a doubt," James replied and drank from his goblet. "Almost all the children I have fathered have been boys. I know this one will be as well."

Edward clapped his cousin cheerily on the back, but a large part of him felt immense jealousy over James' remarkable ability to father sons, and, not for the first time since Isabella told him of the court rumors of his potency, he feared that it was, in fact, something wrong with him. He hadn't given it much thought before it was brought before him, but it was rather strange that not one of his former mistresses had taken with child.

He wondered if it was a sign from the Lord that as King, he was supposed to only have children with the Queen, but then why had it been so difficult for Isabella to conceive?


	116. Chapter 115

**{Chapter** **115** **}**

Edward moved through the hall and greeted the lords and nobles and thanked them on Isabella's behalf, and it did not escape his notice that many ceased their conversations abruptly when he approached as well as started to whisper when he left.

He turned to James. "Tell me, Your Grace, what's the scandal of the court now? It appears to make people uncomfortable when I approach them."

James cleared his throat and refused to meet Edward's eyes, which made him suspicious. "You should not trouble yourself with simple gossip, Your Majesty. It will only upset you unnecessarily."

"Tell me," Edward demanded, and James sighed.

"Please, don't condemn the messenger," he said before he gestured for the both of them to move to the side for more privacy. "It's common knowledge that not one of your mistresses has ever taken with child, and it has caused some suspicions about the child Her Majesty is carrying."

Edward frowned. "What sort of suspicions?"

James looked apologetic as he answered. "The court seems to believe that Your Majesty is not the father of the child."

* * *

 **A/N:** So now Edward knows about the rumors, but the question is, will he believe them? James was the one who told him and I know many of you suspect he's involved in the plot against Isabella.

How many of you still believe so? Just for fun ;-)


	117. Chapter 116

**A/N:** Just because it's been 2018 here in Sweden for 75 minutes, I decided to actually be very kind and give you the first 2 chapters of the new year!

Hope you had/have/are going to have awesome celebrations!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **116** **}**

Edward sat behind his desk, signing a few agreements when the ushers announced that Lady Payne and Lady Whitlock had heeded his demand to see them and were waiting outside.

The two ladies were seen inside, and then Edward gestured for everyone else to leave so he could speak to them privately. When the doors closed, Edward entwined his hands on top of his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I was made aware of a few disconcerting rumors at the feast last night. About Her Majesty and the babe."

The two ladies exchanged a look, and then Lady Payne stepped forward. "Your Majesty, if I may speak?"

Edward nodded for her to continue.

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that the rumors are lies. Her Majesty the Queen has always been completely faithful to His Majesty. I swear it on my life."

Edward smiled. "It pleases me to hear that Her Majesty has two such loyal ladies as yourselves. It warms my heart." He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "I do not question Her Majesty's fidelity. I know she would never be unfaithful to me, for many reasons, foremost because she would never risk her kingdom in such a manner."

"Does Your Majesty truly mean that?" Lady Alice asked carefully, and Edward turned to her.

"It amazes me that even you, Lady Whitlock, seems to have forgotten that I have known the Queen since we were both but two children."


	118. Chapter 117

**{Chapter** **117** **}**

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Lady Alice said an curtsied. "It is not my intent to act poorly with you, but I was under the impression that Your Majesty and the Queen only recently got on good terms with each other."

Edward nodded. "This is true, but I am a good observer, Lady Whitlock, and I do believe that I know Her Majesty quite well despite that."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Lady Alice curtsied again, but Edward waved it away. "Do not worry, Lady Whitlock. I appreciate your honesty. However, I had a reason for asking you to come see me." He looked intently at the two ladies. "With the rumors coming to my awareness, I have realized that there is an ongoing plot against the Queen at works, and I do not know who I can trust. I hope I can trust you."

Both ladies nodded. "Her Majesty is like a daughter to me," Lady Payne said. "I would never wish any harm to her."

"I have cared for Isabella since she was brought to my care at three years old," Lady Alice said. "I could never betray her."

"Thank you," Edward said gratefully. "Then I have a task for you. I need someone who can find out who is behind the plot without causing suspicion. Someone who is not directly linked to myself or Her Majesty. Do either of you know of such a person who would be willing to help?"

It was quiet for a minute and then Lady Alice stepped forward. "I do, Your Majesty."


	119. Chapter 118

**A/N:** A few of you guessed correctly on who will now enter the story ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **118** **}**

When Chancellor Wellins entered the council chamber, he took a look around, the way he always did even though he never expected to find anything amiss, although, this day, something was different.

He placed his books and notes by his chair on the King's right before he walked up to the man he had not expected to see there. "Your Excellency," he greeted and took the Earl of Whitlock's hand in his. "I was not expecting to see you here."

Lord Whitlock smiled. "To tell the truth, I was not expecting it either, however, I was invited."

Wellins frowned in confusion. "By whom?"

Before Lord Whitlock got the chance to reply, Edward walked up to the two men and also shook the Earl's hand. "Your Excellency, I am grateful you were able to get yourself here so quickly," he said.

Lord Whitlock nodded. "When His Majesty calls, I believe you should answer," he said with another smile, and Edward chuckled.

"I appreciate it none the less." Edward gestured with his hands toward the table where the other lords were readying themselves for the council. "Shall we?"


	120. Chapter 119

**{Chapter** **119** **}**

"My lords, before we start today's council, I want to make you all aware of His Excellency, Lord Whitlock's presence with us today," Edward said from his seat at the head of the table. "He is the newest member of this council and will take on the role as Lord Privy Seal. I wish you all to welcome him most warmly."

Edward looked toward Lord Russell. "Lord Russell, I need the council members sheet to be revised and updated."

Lord Russell nodded.

"Perfect. We can start council then." Edward leaned forward in his seat and met Lord Wellins eyes. "Chancellor, tell me, how is my kingdom faring?"

Edward listened intently to Lord Wellins as he recited the latest development of the kingdom.

It had been a prolific summer with great harvests, and farmers could afford to buy animals as well as larger patches of land to sow even more grains. The news made Edward smile, and he couldn't wait to share them with Isabella so she could join him in his joy over their thriving kingdom.

He missed seeing her during the days, but through Lady Alice and Lady Payne, he had assured her that he did not believe the rumors, and until the wrongdoer was caught, he did not want her to leave the safety of her chambers, and she willingly complied. Neither of them wanted to risk the child that was still, fortunately, flourishing in her womb.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lord Privy Seal is a senior position in the Privy Council. The role is mainly ceremonial but has almost unlimited access to the King and royal documents.


	121. Chapter 120

**{Chapter** **120** **}**

Later, when the council meeting had ended, Edward had asked Lord Whitlock to walk with him around the grounds. Edward did not dare to stay in the castle for the conversation he wanted to have with the Earl.

The walls had too many eyes and ears.

"Your Majesty, I want to thank you for the honorable position you have given me in your council," Lord Whitlock said graciously. He knew there was a reason for why he was at court, but the letter Alice had written him had been vague.

Edward smiled. "It is my pleasure to have you, Your Excellency. I have heard many great things about you. However, I assume you are aware that I asked Lady Alice to write to you for a reason?"

"It crossed my mind, Your Majesty."

Edward inhaled deeply. "I seek information that I am unable to gather myself. I need someone doing so on my behalf in a very subtle manner."

Lord Whitlock nodded in understanding. "Is that why I was made Lord Privy Seal, Your Majesty?"

Edward chuckled. "The rumors of your intelligence are certainly not unfounded, Your Excellency. Not many men would have made that connection." He reached into his pouch and held out a small piece of paper. "I need these men investigated and the women questioned. With your place in the council, it will not appear too suspicious when you make your inquiries."

* * *

 **A/N:** The reason why Alice was the one who wrote the letter was to keep it from being snatched and read. As Jasper's former stepmother and Countess of his lands, it is not unfathomable that she would write to him from time to time.


	122. Chapter 121

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for having taken so long to get these chapters out. I'm afraid I've experienced a bit of writer's block lately. You know the kind where you know what you want to write and what you want to happen, but the words to describe it escapes you :-P

But I have this for you at least, and I am doing what I can to keep getting these out to you!

It's getting closer to the birth now! :-D

* * *

 **{Chapter** **121** **}**

Isabella sat by the fire while her chamber was being prepared for her confinement.

All other matters had been taken care of, such as her will should the worst occur, and did not matter how Lady Alice and Lady Payne repeatedly reassured her that everything would be done to ensure her survival. Isabella was still afraid.

She was waiting anxiously for Edward. She needed to see him one last time before she took to her chamber. It could very well be the last time they saw each other, and she had things she needed to tell him.

Isabella rubbed her swollen belly gently and stared into the flickering flames.

An usher came inside, then, and Isabella's heart fluttered with hope.

"Her Majesty, the Queen Mother," the usher announced, and Isabella's hope deflated.

"Isabella," her mother greeted her and sat down in a chair next to her own. "How are you feeling?"

She exhaled slowly through her mouth. "I am frightened."

The Queen Mother stroke her daughter's shaking hand. "That is to be expected. Childbirth is dangerous, but you cannot allow your fear to take root. It will only bring harm to you and the babe."

"I know. I am trying," Isabella said and smiled at her mother. "I just wish Edward was here. I need to speak with him." She turned to the usher. "Would you please fetch His Majesty for me? He should have been here by now."

The usher nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. At once."


	123. Chapter 122

**{Chapter** **122** **}**

Edward was pacing in his own chamber while listening to Lord Whitlock.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I have not acquired any new information. I have spoken to the former Lady Cray, now known as the Marchioness of Whington, but she had nothing to tell me. She has a daughter, fathered by her husband Lord Whington."

"She said nothing?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty," Lord Whitlock repeated. "Are you positive she might know something?"

Edward sighed. "I am positive all of them know something. Every mistress I've had." He turned fully to the Earl. "Is it not strange how not one of my mistresses ever took with child with me, but their husbands' barely had time to undress them for their marriage bed before their bellies started to grow?"

"I agree, Your Majesty, but perhaps the ladies are afraid?" Lord Whitlock suggested.

"Afraid of what?"

"If there is one person behind the plot, they have something to hang over the ladies heads. I doubt they will speak while they are afraid of their secrets being revealed."

Edward nodded. "Your Excellency might be right. Speak with the Marchioness again, and all the others as well, and let them know that whatever sidestep they have taken, I will pardon them, and if they remain silent, hint on possible charges of treason."

Lord Whitlock frowned in confusion. "On what grounds, Your Majesty?"

"For participating in a plot against our Queen."

An usher came inside and bowed. "Your Majesty, Her Majesty the Queen is requesting your presence. She is anxious to speak with you."


	124. Chapter 123

**{Chapter** **123** **}**

Isabella attempted to control her breathing while her mother continued to speak. She was not listening but allowed her to go on anyway. It provided a small distraction from the dizziness Isabella had started to feel, and the black spots that danced in her vision.

She had felt this way before when she had been scared or stressed. She remembered it from when Edward visited her bed the months after their wedding. Each time, she had feared it, and those same black spots had appeared while it had gotten increasingly more difficult to breathe.

Isabella had learned what to do when it happened, mainly find a slow rhythm she could match her breathing with. This time, it was her mother's calm stroking of the back of her hand.

"His Majesty, King Edward!"

Isabella inhaled sharply when her usher returned with Edward in tow, and she could finally loosen up her tense muscles at the sight of him.

His eyes lit up with adoration when he saw her, and he leaned over to kiss the top of her head when he was close enough. "You called for me, Your Majesty," he said.

She smiled at him, and then she looked around the room. "Leave us," she ordered. "I need to speak to His Majesty alone."

The room emptied out, and Lady Alice made sure to close the doors properly to give the couple as much privacy as possible.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Edward could see the fear in his Queen, but also something else. Something he could not read.

"What is on your mind, my love?"

* * *

 **A/N:** What, Isabella? What? What is it you want to say to your husband in case this is the last time you speak to him?

Childbirth was incredibly dangerous at this time, and pretty much every woman was terrified of giving birth because they were afraid they'd die. Plus, no painkillers existed...

I will reassure you and tell you that my plan is definitely not to kill Isabella, but our couple doesn't know that, and they're preparing for worst case scenario.

Edward is a bit more in denial than Isabella, though...


	125. Chapter 124

**A/N:** What does Isabella want to tell Edward, huh?

* * *

 **{Chapter** **124** **}**

"We need to talk about what will happen in the event of my de—"

Edward faced away from Isabella and stood up, his eyes filled with anguish. "Please, Isabella, why do we have to speak about it?"

She looked at her husband sadly. "You need to accept that it might be a possibility," she tried, but he shook his head.

"I don't want to. I don't want to think about losing you in this way like my father lost my mother. I don't want to imagine our son growing up without his mother."

"Which is exactly why we need to talk about this," Isabella insisted. "I need you to promise me to not become like your father if I were to die." Edward flinched, but Isabella did not back away. "Please, I'm begging you, Edward. Promise me."

He slowly knelt back down in front of her and grabbed her hands tightly in his. His eyes were still brimming with hurt, but he met her eyes anyway. "I promise, Isabella. I promise on our son's life."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she nodded before she stroke his cheek and brought his face closer to hers for a sweet kiss. "Thank you," she breathed out.


	126. Chapter 125

**{Chapter** **125** **}**

"I need to go back to my office," Edward said, but it was only an excuse to leave. He was close to breaking apart and he did not want anyone, not even Isabella, to see his tears.

"Edward, wait!" she stopped him, and he froze halfway to the door. "There is something else I need you to know."

"What is it?" he asked with his back still to her.

"I want you to know how much I have appreciated your efforts these past few months," she said. "And not only in your determination to find out who spread those rumors about us but also in how you have been toward me."

Edward turned back around and saw that Isabella's eyes were still glimmering with unshed tears.

"You have shown me a part of yourself I refused to see before. I was so blinded by our past, and that our marriage was arranged. I was unable to see who you had grown into and that you were standing right before me."

She reached out with her hand in a silent request that he came back to her, and he consented.

"I need you to know before our child is born that I think I have fallen in love with you."

* * *

 **A/N:** It has happened folks! I repeat: It has happened! She's fallen for him!


	127. Chapter 126

**{Chapter** **126** **}**

Edward's chest filled with warmth and his heart beat twice as fast as it had.

Stunned to silence, all he could do was fall to his knees and kiss Isabella's hands. "Do you mean that?" he asked softly. His voice was barely audible, but he was scared to speak any louder in case he had heard it wrong. "Are you truly giving me your heart?"

The hope in him had already taken root, though. He wanted it so badly.

"I am," she said equally as soft. "If what I am feeling for you is not love, then I do not know what it is."

"What _do_ you feel?" He had to ask. He had to know for certain if this was indeed the last time he saw her.

"I want to be with you when you are not here. My heart beats faster when you touch me, and when you don't, I want you to. I often think of you, and at night I dream of what I wish our future to be like."

Edward inhaled sharply, and then he could not hold back his own feelings any longer and he captured her mouth in the most passionate kiss the couple had ever shared.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, but Edward remained with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Whatever future you wish to have, you shall," he vowed against her lips. "I refuse to lose you now, Isabella, so I will make sure I don't."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's a strong vow right there! :) What do you think about it?


	128. Chapter 127

**A/N:** These three chapters will be of Jasper interrogating Lady Whington (former Lady Cray)

He will be hard and cold on Edward's orders, and breadcrumb clues will pop up ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **127** **}**

"Why are you so anxious to speak with my lady wife again, Your Excellency? I thought all had been said."

"My apologies, Lord Whington, but I am under the impression the Marchioness knows more than she let on," Lord Whitlock answered with a steely gaze. "I am here on His Majesty's command, and I will not leave until I have the answers I seek."

Lord Whington sighed and then gestured for Lord Whitlock to take a seat. "I will fetch her for Your Excellency."

When Lord Whington returned with Lady Whington a short moment later, Lord Whitlock stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Lady Whington, it's a pleasure meeting you again."

"It's my pleasure, Your Excellency," she replied with a smile, but her eyes were filled with fear. "What can I do for you?"

Lord Whitlock glanced sideways at the Marquess. "With all due respect, Lord Whington, would you mind if I were to speak privately with the Lady Whington?"

"I would prefer my lord husband to be present, Your Excellency," the Lady Whington interjected, and Lord Whitlock nodded.

"Very well. Lady Whington is aware of the nature of my visit and the delicate subjects I intend to speak about. The choice is yours."

She hesitated for a moment but nodded. "My lord husband knows of my indignities. I do not keep secrets from him."


	129. Chapter 128

**{Chapter** **128** **}**

"That is an excellent start to our conversation, Lady Whington. Now, would you be so kind and share those secrets with His Majesty the King as well?" Lord Whitlock disguised it as a question, but everyone in the room knew it was an order.

Lady Whington swallowed thickly, and her bottom lip trembled. "I told Your Excellency all I know on his last visit," she said in a small voice.

Lord Whitlock shook his head. "I am afraid I do not believe you, Lady Whington, and His Majesty doesn't either." He held up a scroll he had brought with him. "I have a warrant for your arrest signed by His Majesty on the charges of treason against Her Majesty the Queen. Unless you speak of what you know I will have no choice but take you with me."

Lord Whington looked outraged as Lord Whitlock handed him the scroll for him to verify the truth of his words, and Lady Whington broke into tears.

"I-I do not understand," she cried. "I have never wished Her Majesty the Queen any ill thoughts. I was her lady-in-waiting."

"This is true, but you also bedded His Majesty the King on many occasions while you held this position. Now there is a plot against Her Majesty, and the suspicions toward Lady Whington are great."

"No, please, please!" Lady Whington fell to her knees at Lord Whitlock's feet as she pleaded to him. "I did not know. She only told me to drink the tea. She said it would prevent me from taking with child, and if I did not, my family's reputation would be ruined. She said I was not allowed to bear His Majesty's heir, and if I told a soul, my future children would be the Kingdom's laughing stock. Please, I know no more!"


	130. Chapter 129

**{Chapter** **129** **}**

Lord Whitlock fixed Lady Whington with an intense stare. "Who was it, Lady Whington? Who was this woman?"

Lady Whington continued to cry and whimper, and she was unable to speak further until Lord Whitlock grabbed her arm and forced her to stand back up.

It enraged Lord Whington further and he strode up to Lord Whitlock with fiery eyes. "Take your hands off my wife!"

Lord Whitlock glared at Lord Whington. "If you do not back off, Lord Whington, this visit will become a lot less pleasant." He turned back to the Marchioness. "I suggest you tell me all you know of this woman right this moment."

LadyWhington shook her head in despair. "I know nothing. I had never seen her before; not at court, not anywhere. All I remember was her ice-blue eyes. I had never seen such eyes before, and when she looked at me, it felt as if my blood froze to ice. She mentioned she had connections with the high nobles in the old Western Kingdom. That is all I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that wasn't a lot of clues, and I know you are dying to find out who the villains are, and you will … in time.


	131. Chapter 130

**A/N:** To celebrate my, and this story's nomination in the Twific Fandom Awards, I wanted to give you a little something something to suck on ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **130** **}**

"She has taken to her chamber now, and I am still locked up in your estate. I thought I was supposed to be at court now, and turn the King in our favor. What has changed, brother?"

The man sighed. "I am worried. I do not like that Earl Whitlock was so suddenly brought into the Privy Council. The King was never particularly close with Thomas Whitlock, much less his son."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Are you a fool, dear sister?" he asked and frowned at the delicate woman in front of him. Her curls were hidden by her headdress, but a stray lock had escaped, and he tenderly tucked it back under for her. "Everything out of the ordinary needs to be looked at with caution, and Earl Whitlock showing up at court is one of them."

She grabbed her brother's hands. "And what if it is nothing. What if the Lady Whitlock simply asked for a favor? They were very close when Thomas was still alive, after all."

"Yes, but we need to be caut—" He was interrupted by the doors being opened to the room, and one of his servants stepped inside. "What is it, Laurence?"

"You have a visitor, my lord."

"I am not expecting a visitor. Who is it?"

"His Grace the Duke of Greylake."


	132. Chapter 131

**A/N:** Guess what … Big revelation ahead! ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **131** **}**

Isabella did her best to smile at the clothes Lady Alice and Lady Payne held up for her perusal.

"They are lovely," she complimented. "You are such a talented seamstress, Lady Payne."

The woman smiled at her Queen. "I enjoy it greatly. I never sew clothes for children of my own, but I do not mind knowing that the little Prince will wear these garments instead."

Once again, Isabella hid her real emotions behind another smile. She did not enjoy confinement at all. Her chamber was dark as no daylight was allowed, and only the smallest opening in the window did not provide a lot of air inside.

She also missed Edward terribly. Barely a week had gone by, but she was already aching for his company, and it had most likely been made worse with her confession of love. Now that they both knew of the depth of her feelings, it made it so much more difficult to not think of him all the time.

Her mother's presence did not help either. In her care, Isabella did not feel like the Queen she had been raised to become, which was the only role she knew how to play. She most often felt like the small child she was before her marriage, and it caused her to feel uncomfortable.

While it terrified her to give birth, she also could not wait for it all to be over.


	133. Chapter 132

**{Chapter** **132** **}**

Duke Greylake strode into the room and slumped down in a chair by the fire without greeting the couple, and his mannerisms spoke of the familiarity the trio shared with each other.

"What can I do for you, _Your Grace_?" the man asked with annoyance.

"Can you allow me a moment to breathe?" Duke Greylake groaned and rubbed his temples. "I have come directly from the palace and a discussion with our cousin about inviting the both of you to court. It was not easy. He is not particularly willing to invite more nobles now that the Queen has started her confinement."

"But we are his kin."

Greylake turned to his sister. "Yes, we are, Jane, but you have to remember that he does not know you. Marcus and I grew up with him, but you did not. He has his reasons to be reluctant. Especially with those rumors circulating about the Queen."

Jane looked at the floor. "It was not my choice to be sent abroad, James. That is on Father, but what does all of that have to do with court gossip about the Queen?" she asked him cautiously, and glanced at Marcus who infinitesimally shook his head at her. She had to tread very carefully if they wanted to keep their older brother in the dark about their plans.

"It has everything to do with the Queen," Greylake sighed. "A position at court would mean you would be her lady-in-waiting, and she does not want another lady until the babe is born."


	134. Chapter 133

**{Chapter** **133** **}**

"It brings me to a question I have for you," Greylake continued, and then stood up from his seat to fully face his siblings. "Neither of you have ever shown any interest in the life at court before. Why the sudden change of mind? You have always said the feasts have been more than enough for you to feel suffocated."

Jane felt a surge of fear, but Marcus already had an answer. "Our family should stay represented at court when your son has been born. He will be your true heir, and you will want to be closer to him, will you not?"

"I was not planning on leaving court for that," Greylake replied, and his voice remained skeptical. "Rosalie has many servants who will care for her and my son. I am not worried at all."

Marcus nodded. "My apologies for assuming your absence. I just thought after the way Father raised us, you would want to do better."

"You sound like a woman, brother," Greylake said with an amused smile. "You spend too much time with our dear sister." He walked up to Jane and kissed her forehead. "It was pleasant to see you again, and the King has agreed to meet with you to discuss both of your positions at court next week. I will see you both then."

* * *

 **A/N:** To clarify for all of you, James, Marcus, and Jane are siblings, James being the oldest and Jane the youngest.

Their father was Edward Sr.'s brother, so they are Edward Jr.'s first cousins.

Jane is older than Isabella and was betrothed from birth to Edward to keep the royal bloodline as clean as possible.

She was sent abroad by the late Duke Greylake to be taught how to be a Queen, but was quickly forgotten when Isabella was born and the opportunity to merge two kingdoms into one was presented. Jane and Edward's betrothal was broken without her being notified and she was essentially forgotten until the late Duke Greylake passed away just before Isabella had her miscarriage and James inherited the title and estates.

James sent for Jane to come back home and she and Marcus have been plotting ever since. James knows nothing :)


	135. Chapter 134

**A/N:** Guess what? This is ultra-mega update time, guys! This chapter included, I am giving you 8 chapters today!

Why? Well, it's the last day for round 1 of voting in the Twific Fandom Award! It's possible to vote once every 24 hours, so if you've already voted for me once, do not worry because you can totally do it again! ;-)

I also want to clear a few things up from the last updates. It was brought to my attention that a few of you wondered how the mistresses Edward had before Isabella miscarried didn't become pregnant if Jane was only brought back home around that time.

Here's the answer in full:

Edward's infidelity was first hinted at right after Isabella had started to feel the first symptoms of pregnancy (chapter 39), and that he was with her ladies wasn't even implied before Lady Cray (first mentioned in chapter 43) and as you've noticed, Jane's not plotting on her own!

I don't expect you to keep it all straight in your heads. It's almost 100 chapters since all of that, so some confusion is understandable :-P

In my head, even though it has not been included in the story, Edward's first affairs were with prostitutes from high-end brothels (he could not go to the brothels himself, of course, but they were rather brought to him), and those women didn't need any threats to take remedies to prevent pregnancies for themselves.

Alright, then, let's get on with the story, shall we? Something quite big is about to happen!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **134** **}**

"All of them?"

Lord Whitlock nodded. "As expected, they were all reluctant, but when I told them I knew of the tea, it was as if they were relieved to finally have the truth out there."

Edward exhaled heavily. "Do you know what was in the tea?"

"One of the ladies said she was familiar with herb. Said it is called penny-royal. It can apparently be deadly in large doses."

With a thoughtful look, Edward leaned back in his chair behind his desk and tapped the armrest with his finger, which was a clear indication that the information stressed him. "And they all said the same; about the eyes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The best description I gathered was 'a petite woman of noble birth with clear, ice-blue eyes.'"

"That narrows it down to what; hundreds of ladies?" Edward commented and closed his eyes for he was feeling the beginnings of a headache. "How will we possibly find the one? And what is their motive? What is the connection?"

"I had a thought, Your Majesty."

Edward gestured for Lord Whitlock to continue.

"The rumors of who supposedly is the true father of Her Majesty's child, I believe they were intended for your ears. Had Your Majesty and the Queen not developed new feelings for each other, would you not have believed them?"

"I would not have wanted to, but I cannot deny the truth of your words. I was already questioning my ability to father children. A small push was all I would have needed."


	136. Chapter 135

**{Chapter** **135** **}**

"That is what I believe as well," Lord Whitlock admitted. "However, this might also be to your advantage."

"How so?" Edward questioned, not fully understanding what Lord Whitlock was trying to say.

Lord Whitlock smiled. "Before I was invited to court, I was under the impression Your Majesty and the Queen were rather indifferent toward each other. You have both succeeded in keeping your feelings secret to your people. It was easy for them to believe the rumors for you have not shown anything which would dispute them."

"What are you saying?"

"If the people believe it, the culprit may as well. If we have them believe we play into their hands, it might lure them out."

Edward shook his head when he finally understood. "I cannot tell the people I believe Her Majesty has committed adultery and that the child is not mine. It would ruin her reputation, and the people would call for judgment. They'd want her executed."

"I do not mean to make a statement. I love Her Majesty, and I would never want her to be harmed. I was merely suggesting to leave breadcrumbs for the traitors to follow."

"What sort of breadcrumbs?"

Lord Whitlock hesitated, but then straightened his back further. "Do Your Majesty trust me?"

"I would say I do, yes," Edward answered immediately.

"And Her Majesty? Does she trust me?"

Edward sighed. "She does not know you personally. However, Lady Alice trusts you, and she will always speak on your behalf."

"Then I want you both to know that whatever you hear from this day will be on my conscience and that none of it has real truth to it. It is only words laid down as a trap."


	137. Chapter 136

**{Chapter** **136** **}**

Lady Alice looked at the man she loved—her stepson by law but whom she wanted to call husband—with uncertainty. "Are you certain it would work? What if it does not? Jasper, it would turn the people against her."

He cupped her face with his hand and she leaned into the touch. "My beautiful Alice, I would not have suggested it to His Majesty if I was not certain. Besides, everything will be cleared up as soon as the traitors have been thrown into the deepest pits of hell, and I want it to be so before the birth of the heir."

"How will you manage that? Her Majesty could give birth any day now."

"Once my plan is set into motion, it should not take long. I already have my pawns lined up, and I am simply waiting for my opponent to take the bait."

Lady Alice glanced over her shoulder at the shut door of Her Majesty's chamber. "What shall I tell her?"

"Nothing for now. It will only cause her stress and could be harmful to both her and the child." He gently turned her head back to him. "Please, do not remind me how improper I am being, but I have to kiss you. Will you allow it, my Alice?"

Her eyes looked up and down the corridor to make sure no one was around, and when she was satisfied, she nodded, and Jasper immediately closed the distance between his lips and hers.


	138. Chapter 137

**{Chapter** **137** **}**

Isabella woke up in the middle of the night when a sharp tightening pain in her belly caused her to scream out. For a second, the feeling was reminiscent of when she lost her first son, and the wetness of her shift and the linens under her did not soothe her either.

She tentatively touched between her legs and then brought her hand up to see if any blood was on it, and to her great relief, there was none.

Her scream had alerted her maids who had instantly risen out of bed to notify Lady Alice and Lady Payne, and the two women came into the bedchamber only a moment later. Though neither of them had any children of their own, both of them knew it was time.

The Queen was about to give birth.

Everyone knew it was going to happen any day, and therefore, the midwife had already been lodged in a room in the maids' quarters, and Lord Hayford, who was only allowed to be present because His Majesty had ordered it to make sure the Queen would live through the birth, had been moved to a room closer to Her Majesty's chambers.

Lady Payne ordered the maid to fetch the midwife and a second maid to notify Lord Hayford before she turned to Lady Alice. "You should stay here with Her Majesty. I will go to His Majesty and tell him the news."

* * *

 **A/N:** It's about to go down!


	139. Chapter 138

**{Chapter** **138** **}**

Edward was awakened as soon as the frantic knocking on his door started. He blinked several times, uncertain if it was a dream or not, but then his manservant stood up to see what the ruckus was about.

He sat up in his bed and yawned big. He had such a pleasant dream before he was disturbed. He had Isabella in his arms and she was writhing under him as he brought her the pleasure he had never been able to in real life.

"Your Majesty!" the familiar voice of Lady Payne called from the door, and Edward was immediately fully awake. He hurriedly covered his nightshirt with a robe and strode to the door where Lady Payne was standing wide-eyed. "It's time," she said, and Edward got weak in the knees.

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

His heart beat faster, but then a smile broke out. "My son is coming."


	140. Chapter 139

**{Chapter** **139** **}**

There was a plethora of movement in Isabella's bedchamber. Both the midwife and Lord Hayford were there, and while Lord Hayford wisely had taken a step back, he was close by in case he would be needed. The maids were tearing cloths in strips and soaked them in the basin of boiling water and then placed them in between Isabella's legs.

The warmth of the cloth was soothing but aside from that, Isabella could not focus on anything but the pain tearing through her body. She was crying from it and her hand was nearly crushing Lady Alice's.

Lady Payne had returned and was wiping the sweat off Isabella's forehead and the tears off her cheeks, all the while offering soothing words. "You are doing so well, Your Majesty. Just hold on, and it will be over soon." She did not know if her words were true, but she hoped with all of her heart that they were.

Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs again and it echoed through the room. A young clergy stood next to the archbishop, and he flinched in fright at the volume of her scream. They were in the middle of blessing the room and preparing to baptize the babe as soon as it left Isabella's womb.

The midwife opened up her legs and bared her to everyone in the room, but Isabella did not care. The pain was too great, and when she was told to push, she did so with her loudest scream yet.


	141. Chapter 140

**{Chapter** **140** **}**

"The celebrations must be grand," Edward said as he oversaw the preparations of the grand hall. It was very early in the morning still, but he had not allowed anyone to remain sleeping now that his son was soon brought to the world. "This is our kingdom's first heir, and I do not want to hold back on anything. There shall be games and dance and music. Tell the cook I want extraordinary food and wine. Only the best is good enough."

Lord Pilar nodded with slight reluctance. It was clear with what the King had planned that the celebrations would be an expensive affair, but he did not dare to speak against him either.

Edward turned to Lord Wellins with a wide smile. "I cannot decide if my son shall be named after me and my father or perhaps after the King Father Charles."

"Both names are splendid, Your Majesty," Lord Wellins agreed. "And naturally fit for a royal heir."

Edward nodded and turned back to watch the hall being transformed for the feast that would ensue.

* * *

 **A/N:** Would you want an Edward the Third or Charles the Second? ;-)


	142. Chapter 141

**{Chapter** **141** **}**

"She cannot push so hard or she will tear," the midwife warned, and Lady Alice smoothed Isabella's damp hair from her face.

"Please, Isabella," she whispered, hoping the informal use of the Queen's name would make her listen. "You have to take it easier. Your body cannot handle too much strain."

"I cannot stop," Isabella whimpered. "It hurts so much."

"I know, but please do not wear yourself out. You need to be able to recover after. Please!" Lady Alice was also close to tears. She was almost as scared as Isabella that she would not survive the birth. It did not matter everything had gone well until now. So much could still happen. "You have to survive this, Isabella," she continued to whisper in the young Queen's ear. "Edward cannot go on without you, and you know it."

Her words finally got through to Isabella who held back to breathe until the midwife told her to push again.

And then, with one final scream and push, it was over.

Isabella was trembling hard as she looked around the chamber with her blurry, tear-filled eyes, and Alice let out a small relieved laugh.

"You did it, Your Majesty. You've given birth to a healthy little Princess."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hm, well look at that. It's neither an Edward or Charles, but a little...?

What name do you want for the Princess?


	143. Chapter 142

**A/N:** As you've noticed, I am updating this story quite often now and that is because it is growing closer to its conclusion and writer's block has released me from its chains!

Therefore, whenever I have a cluster of chapters done for you, I' just gonna update and we'll see when I press that complete button! ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **142** **}**

Isabella had been redressed in fine garments, her hair had been combed and she was wearing beautiful jewelry when her daughter was finally given to her, wrapped up in layers of cloth to keep her warm.

The feelings which welled up in her when she looked at the sleeping child was almost overwhelming, and she gently touched the soft skin of her daughter's cheek with her fingertip. Her little Elizabeth Renée. Named after both Edward's and her mother.

She clearly heard his footsteps when he entered the chamber, and even though she ached to see him again for over a month, she was unable to tear her eyes away from Elizabeth.

"She is not the boy you wished for," Isabella said softly to not wake her up. "But she is ours and she is alive."

In the corner of her eye, she saw how Edward walked closer and then knelt next to the bed. His hand found hers and she finally looked at him. He was watching Elizabeth with reverence.

"She is beautiful." His eyes turned to her and the look he gave her was akin to the one she had seen her father give her mother. The look that said she was his world. "As is her mother."


	144. Chapter 143

**{Chapter** **143** **}**

Lord Whitlock's pawn was strategically placed in the grand hall where the celebrations of the birth of the kingdom's new Princess were underway. The feast was not in as high spirits as it would have been had the child been a boy, but Lord Whitlock could not have planned the event better.

He had suspected for a time that the mystery woman with the ice-blue eyes most likely always attended the feasts at the palace. How she otherwise spoke to the ladies who had bedded the King without being a permanent resident at court escaped Lord Whitlock's intelligence. And he was positive she did not live at court.

Each lady had told him they had no idea who she was. They had never seen her at court before.

His pawn met his eyes and he gave her a nod which she reciprocated with a smile before she walked over to the King and curtsied.

"Who is the lady speaking with the King?" a man, Baron Rottbert, leaned over and asked.

"Have you not heard?" Lord Whitlock said, and with each word, his plan was set into motion. "That is Lady Mary Amford, daughter of Marquess Amford. She is the lady His Majesty intended to marry had Her Majesty not lived through the birth."


	145. Chapter 144

**{Chapter** **144** **}**

"She is his mistress?"

Lord Whitlock chuckled. "She is much more than a simple mistress, Lord Rottbert." He turned to leave but made sure his last words were clear and unmistakable. "Lady Mary Amford is the woman who has His Majesty's heart."

He had his goblet refilled with wine, and when he passed the lords of the council, he gave them all a courteous nod, and then he approached the King and his company. "Your Majesty," he said and gave a small bow.

"Your Excellency, are you enjoying the feast?" Edward asked with an easy, joy-filled smile. Anyone could see the King was truly happy.

"Immensely! How is Her Majesty faring? Well, I hope."

"Her Majesty is resting. Our daughter's birth took all her energy from her," Edward replied with fondness coloring his tone.

"Most understandable. I have heard childbirth can be quite tiring," Lord Whitlock said with a laugh, and Lady Mary joined in. "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, playing the part.

"Lord Whitlock, this is Lady Mary Amford. She is seeking a position in Her Majesty's household."

Lady Mary offered Lord Whitlock her hand and he kissed the back of it. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Lady Mary."

* * *

 **A/N:** Lord Whitlock, everybody! Give me a round of applause for this man! ;-)


	146. Chapter 145

**A/N:** You know what? I'm gonna give you 5 chapters today just because you are awesome readers!

The story didn't go through to Round 2 of Twific Fandom Awards, but my other story, The Mystery of El Jardín did, and I did as well as Favorite Da Vinci, so even though you might not be reading the other story or don't care about my banner/manip art, I'd still appreciate a vote :-D

You can vote here: **twificfandomawards. Blogspot. Se**

* * *

 **{Chapter** **145** **}**

"Your Majesty, I have someone with me who cannot wait to meet you again!" Duke Greylake exclaimed when he entered the Royal study with his siblings in tow. "Do you remember my sister, Lady Jane?"

Edward rose from his chair and walked around his desk to get a proper look at his cousin, whom he had not met since before he even met Isabella. She was a small woman with delicate features, and large, light-blue eyes, which Edward was sure could cut through a person's soul but were now only filled with warmth.

She curtsied deeply in front of him. "Your Majesty. I am so very grateful you have agreed to speak with my brother and myself about possibly finding positions in your household as well as Her Majesty's."

Edward offered her his hand to help her rise back up. "You are most welcome, Lady Jane, and also, allow me to give you a belated welcome back home. It must have felt rather strange to have traveled abroad when the kingdom was still divided, and then come back to an entirely new rule."

Lady Jane gave him a small timid smile. "You cannot fathom it, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't be put out with Edward for not making the connection between Jane and the mystery woman. He only has Isabella's description as well as what he's been told by Jasper what the woman looks like to go on, and he hasn't seen Jane in twenty years.

Don't worry though. It will all unravel soon!


	147. Chapter 146

**{Chapter** **146** **}**

"It saddens me to inform you that Her Majesty does not have any open positions, though," Edward said with an apologetic expression, but then he continued with a smile. "You should not want it either. The Court is only filled with pride, scorn, and envy. Not a place for such a delicate woman as yourself, Lady Jane. It is far different from the life you had with your foreign Queen."

Lady Jane's eyes widened in shock, and James stepped forward. "I am certain, Your Majesty, you must have something for your own kin?"

"I am afraid not." Edward shook his head. "Her Majesty filled the last position just recently, and she has made it clear she does not want any new ladies until Princess Elizabeth is older, and I cannot have a woman in my own household." He shifted his eyes to his third cousin. "Lord Marcus, on the other hand, I might have a place for you as a Gentleman of the Chamber, should that interest you."

Marcus looked from James to Jane, and lastly back to Edward. "It would be an honor, Your Majesty," he finally accepted with a bow.


	148. Chapter 147

**{Chapter** **147** **}**

"She will be looked after perfectly. You need not worry, Your Majesties," Lady Margaret Lingsley, Elizabeth's governess and the head of her household until the Princess was old enough, reassured Isabella gently.

Still, Isabella was greatly reluctant to give her daughter away, even though she was well aware of the necessity. The court was not a healthy place for a child, and both she and Edward had agreed that until the mystery woman was caught, Elizabeth needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

Edward squeezed Isabella's shoulders comfortingly for he could feel her pain as clear as his own. He despised sending his daughter away, but he refused to put her in danger by having her in the palace.

Elizabeth would want for nothing once she arrived at her own estate. She already had a large household of ladies and servants and the most qualified wet-nurse Edward and Isabella could find. She would be well taken care of as Lady Margaret had promised.

However, it did not make it easier for her parents to watch her cortege disappear out through the palace gates when the day had yet to dawn.


	149. Chapter 148

**{Chapter** **148** **}**

Isabella's tears ran down her cheeks and it felt as if nothing would stop them, but she was endlessly grateful when Edward embraced her and allowed her to cry pressed tightly against his chest.

"She will be fine, Isabella," he whispered into her hair. "She will be safe."

"I know," she whimpered. "But it breaks my heart that I have to give her away already." She had only been allowed to have Elizabeth with her for three short weeks before her leave was decided. The pain was almost worse than when she lost their son for now her child was alive, yet she could not hold her.

Edward gently pulled away so that he could look into Isabella's eyes. They were red-rimmed and blank with more tears yet to be shed. He cupped her face with both hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the wet marks her sorrow had left on her cheeks before leaning forward to capture her mouth with his in a sweet, but chaste, kiss.

Some of Isabella's tension instantly left her body, and she gladly responded to the kiss. She and Edward had not had much time to themselves to explore the new aspect of their marriage that came with her feelings. Not with the birth of their daughter and the threat that still hung over their heads, but she prayed they would have it soon.


	150. Chapter 149

**{Chapter** **149** **}**

Edward let out a small sigh that, despite his sadness over watching his daughter go away, conveyed of his happiness that his wife finally loved him as he loved her.

Now, his only wish was to eliminate the traitor who had torn his family apart. "Alice told you of Jasper's plan. He laid out the groundwork well. It should not take long for the traitor to take the bait, and then Elizabeth will be with us again, my love." Only since Elizabeth's birth had Edward taken on the habit of saying Lord Whitlock's birth-name whenever he was either alone with Isabella or when he addressed the man he now saw as his close friend directly in private.

Isabella nodded. "I just pray it will be soon. I cannot live when a part of my heart is gone."

They walked back inside the palace together and stopped outside of Isabella's chamber where Edward gave her another kiss. It lasted longer than the first, and Isabella's heart started to race in her chest.

Edward had to pull away when he felt the effects the kiss had on his body. He longed desperately to be with Isabella, and learn everything about her now that she was more willing, but the archbishop had cautioned them from laying together for at least forty days after the birth. He said that was how long it would take for Isabella's body to cleanse itself from the sin of childbirth.

Only two weeks, and then he would share a bed with her again.

* * *

 **A/N:** It was too common for royal/noble babies to be sent away from their parents and they only saw them perhaps once a month if they were lucky to recite what they had been taught by their governess.

Elizabeth was sent away incredibly early, I know, and it was painful to write about it, but I didn't want her in the crossfire when everything is about to go down.

They did have restrictions for sex after childbirth up to forty days, but the archbishop thing was my own imagination, and it will also give Isabella time to heal properly!


	151. Chapter 150

**A/N:** As some of you might have noticed, three chapter disappeared from this story yesterday, and well, I'm gonna tell you why!

You see, I decided to remove those "chapters" that were Author's notes like the reply to my rude guest reviewer and that the story was nominated in Twific Fandom Awards.

I just felt they didn't need to be there anymore, so don't worry, there is nothing of the story removed or any updates you've missed, and it will also explain why some of you might not be able to review on these updates in case you reviewed on the previous ones.

Okay? Great, let's get on with it!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **150** **}**

Anne Platt, or Lady Mary Amford as she was known at court, sat in the grand hall and played cards with a few noblemen. She continuously won as she had been taught how to play properly in the brothel she had been born and raised in, however, to keep suspicion to a minimum, she threw the game occasionally and allowed the men to win.

"Lady Amford, who taught you to play so exceptionally?" Lord Rottbert asked her with a laugh when he once again lost.

"My father, Marquess Amford, of course," she replied with the timid smile Lord Whitlock had shown her.

"Ah, naturally!" Lord Rottbert said. "I must say, I have not had the pleasure of meeting Lord Amford myself."

"You would not have. He rarely leaves Amford Estate," she explained, the well-rehearsed story rolling off her tongue with ease. "His lands are not very vast, and he manages most of them himself. It was my mother who asked on my behalf for my position in Her Majesty's household."

"I understand. And do you enjoy it here at court?"

"Very much so, Lord Rottbert."


	152. Chapter 151

**{Chapter** **151** **}**

It was darkening outside when Anne excused herself and rose from her seat. Her pouch clinked with her winnings, but she was as gracious and humble toward the men she had won money from as any lady of noble birth would have been and it was impossible to believe she was anything else than exactly that.

When she entered the empty hall outside, she had already taken notice of her shadow, but she pretended as if she had no clue she was being followed. She deliberately slowed her step to allow her shadow closer, and when she could no longer plead ignorance, the shadow spoke.

"Lady Amford, it is of utmost importance we speak privately. I have news from your father."

Anne acted distraught when she in actuality had to fight her smile at the traitor's lack of knowledge. Had the woman leading her into a dark alcove known that Anne's father was deceased and had never been a part of her life, she would have been more careful with the lie she used to lure Anne with her.

However, Anne had detected a sense of desperation from the woman, it was the same when the women at the brothel were told to leave and that they no longer worked there, and it was in those times that they acted thoughtlessly and irrational.

She did not personally recognize the woman, but she had spotted something she could use to identify her to Lord Whitlock.


	153. Chapter 152

**{Chapter** **152** **}**

"Anne! What is it?" Jasper asked urgently when he met up with her in the most secluded part of the palace gardens.

"She came to me. The woman," Anne told him. "Asked many questions about whether I had bedded the King. She was not very careful. Her agenda was very clear."

"And you are positive it was her?"

"Ice-blue eyes, petite, dark hair, clearly from noble birth. Yes, Jasper, it was her," Anne promised. "I was able to snatch this off her girdle belt when she left. She never even felt it break off." She held up a gold-plated emerald charm and placed it in Jasper's hand.

He turned it over and his eyes widened when he saw the recognizable crest engraved on the back. The two fishes facing away from each other and a crown hanging over their heads. The Latin words over the shield; Audentes Fortuna Iuvat, meaning Fortune Favors the Bold, and at the bottom, the family name.

Greylake.

* * *

 **A/N:** You might have already figured it out, but I came up with Anne's name as it is Esme's middle name and her human maiden name. She is not the Esme from Twilight that we're used to, but yes, this is my version of Esme in this story.

She is obviously familiar with Jasper since she's using his birth-name instead of his title, so how do you think they know each other?

Hint: She was born and raised in a brothel so her mother was obviously a prostitute, and Anne's father is deceased and was never in her life. Hmm...


	154. Chapter 153

**A/N:** Hi guys! **waves timidly** I am so sorry it has taken me this insane amount of time to update this story. There shouldn't be an excuse, and all I can tell you is that my muse for this story decided to take a _not_ notified extended vacation.

As an apology, I will give you a update bonanza and it will include something that I know quite a few of you have been waiting for. I hope you'll accept my apology, and please don't be too mad at me!

Here you go!

* * *

 **{Chapter** **153** **}**

The same night as Anne sat in the hall playing cards with Lord Rottbert, Edward and Isabella ate dinner in privacy.

Isabella was rather quiet, as she had been since Elizabeth was sent away two weeks earlier. She missed their daughter, naturally, more so because it had taken so long and been so difficult for them to have her. Isabella had never felt such hate toward anyone as she did toward the mysterious woman who had caused her separation from her daughter.

"My love, Elizabeth is perfectly fine," Edward said to lift her mood. "You read Lady Margaret's letter."

"I know," Isabella replied. "But I want her with me, Edward. I bore her for the better part of a year, and these sixteen days apart from her has been agony. I know she will be with us once the traitor has been comprehended, but it has been over a month since Jasper laid out his traps. I do not know how much longer I can bear it."

Edward took hold of her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. "I share your pain, Isabella. I long to know our daughter as you do, and I truly wish she was with us, but let us revel that we have each other. That the traitor's scheme did not work and that we know of the love we share." He took a deep breath and then looked at her with gentle eyes. "I wish to visit your chamber tonight, Isabella. Would you want that?"

A surge of her old fear surfaced, as it had always done in the past, but she looked down at their joined hands and pushed the fear aside. She had a feeling it would be different now. At least she hoped.

And so, she nodded.


	155. Chapter 154

**{Chapter** **154** **}**

Isabella felt as nervous as she did on her wedding night while Lady Payne combed her hair, and the older woman affectionately patted her head to calm her. She knew the King was going to visit, and she sympathized with her young Queen. His visits had not been particularly pleasant for Isabella in the past, but it had been all she had known and she had dealt with it.

This night was going to be different. Even Lady Payne knew that.

Once Isabella had been readied, Lady Payne gave word to the manservant waiting outside the door that he could fetch the King. She then curtsied for Isabella with a smile before leaving.

Isabella sat in her chair in front of the fire while she waited, but as soon as she heard the door open, she stood up to watch as Edward entered.

He also appeared nervous, although she could not fathom why. He had always acted confident when sharing her bed, but maybe he could feel the difference of this night as well as she could.

The door closed behind them, and they were alone.


	156. Chapter 155

**{Chapter** **155** **}**

Edward walked up to her and cupped her cheek gently before leaning down to kiss her until he could feel some of her nerves melt away. He was still tremendously nervous himself, but he cared more about her than he did himself.

"I do not want this night to go as they ordinarily do," he whispered against her lips. "I wish for you to enjoy it as much as I do, but I also need you to be patient with me since I apparently do not know how to give you pleasure."

Isabella blushed, always the modest one of the two since she had never been taught that laying with her husband could be pleasurable for the both of them. "You will have to be patient with me as well," she told him shakily. "For this terrifies me."

"Of course, love," he replied and kissed her nose and then her forehead. "I want to do this for you, and no one else."

"What should I do?" she asked quietly into the fabric of his linen shirt.

He contemplated her question for he could not give her a clear answer. Before her confession about not enjoying their marriage bed, he had believed he was at least an adequate lover. His past mistresses had never complained but he was not naive enough to believe that had nothing to do with him being the King.

He would have to learn almost as much as Isabella.

"I need you to tell me if what I do is good or not. Otherwise, I will not know."


	157. Chapter 156

**{Chapter** **156** **}**

The thought that she would have to speak during the act scared Isabella. She had always relied on being quiet whenever Edward had her for then her discomfort would not distress him.

She was going to try and do as he asked, though, and hopefully she would gain something out of it. A small nod was all she could offer him as an answer, and he did not pressure for more for he could not even begin to understand what she was feeling.

He took a hold of her small, delicate hand in his and lead her to the bed, but as she was about to sit down on it, he stopped her from doing so and carefully fingered her shift.

Despite having lain together on many occasions over the years, Edward had never seen his wife completely naked. She had always insisted on keeping her shift on to retain some of her modesty, but now he yearned to see her.

She hindered him when he started to lift it up.

"Please?" he asked her. "I simply want to see all of the woman I love."

It was nothing wrong with his request. Isabella knew that many women did not wear their shifts when they were in bed with their husbands, but it had been her only protection since the night of their wedding.

They were not the same people as they had been back then, and she knew that she had to trust him for them to move forward. So she allowed her hindering hands to fall away from his before lifting her arms over her head.


	158. Chapter 157

**{Chapter** **157** **}**

The only way Edward could describe Isabella's beauty was by making the comparison between her and _Venus_ in Sandro Botticelli's painting. She exceeded that beauty tenfold. For a moment, he was sad he had been deprived of the vision of her for so many years, but then he was only grateful that she granted him it now.

She had already seen him naked before since he was not nearly as modest as she was, so when he removed his own garments, it, fortunately, did not make her more uncomfortable. However, when he reached out to touch her bare skin and trace her breasts, she could not stop herself from tensing up. He had touched her through her shift before, but never directly.

His touch was the gentlest he could muster, and her tension automatically disappeared. She had to remind herself that Edward had never intentionally hurt her. She had not told him since she thought that was the way it was supposed to be, but she knew that had he known, he would have been more careful in the past as well.

"Is this acceptable?" he asked as he fully cupped her in his hand.

"Yes," she assured him, and it was not a lie. She had never thought that his touch could intensify so much just by removing the obstructing fabric of her shift.

They moved to lie down on the bed together, but Edward did not want her to just remain on her back while he proceeded. Instead, he asked her to roll over onto her side as he reverently traced all of her curves.

Never before had he taken such time with her, but she found herself liking it a lot.


	159. Chapter 158

**{Chapter** **158** **}**

It was quite wondrous that while Isabella knew nothing of receiving pleasure, she knew what to do to make Edward feel good since he had taught her early in their marriage. Her hand was steady as it moved over his body in sync with his on hers, but quickly faltered when she felt the tips of his fingers brush against the place between her legs.

"Will you allow me to touch you?"

"Do you want to?" she asked, confused.

"Very much so."

She swallowed her and let another of her restraints go. "Then yes."

He moved closer to her on the bed and gently coached her to lay down on her back to make the act of touching her easier, but when he finally had his hand against her, he immediately noticed that she was dryer than he had expected. He pressed a finger between her folds, causing her to inhale sharply, but she was as dry there.

"You are not ready," he stated quietly, and she glanced at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It is supposed to be wet here," he explained and moved his fingers.

She continued to look at him in question and finally, understanding dawned on him. He had never bothered to make sure she was ready previous times, and if she had always been this dry, it was no wonder she had never enjoyed laying with him.

"I apologize, my love," he whispered, but at that moment, he knew what he had to do. He just hoped Isabella would consent.


	160. Chapter 159

**{Chapter** **159** **}**

"You want to do what?" she asked him for clarification even though she had heard every word he said.

"I want to pleasure you with my mouth."

"Why would you want to place your mouth there?" She was still adorably confused, and Edward only fell further in love with his innocent wife.

"I believe it will feel good for you, and it should make me feel better for you after," he explained with just a hint of amusement. He was not amused by her lack of knowledge for it was not her fault that she had not been taught this. He was amused by the sheer ridiculousness that he had known about the nature of loving a woman for years but for some reason he had never practiced it with the woman that meant the most to him.

"If that is what you want," she finally replied, but she remained uncertain.

Edward's nerves surfaced for he now had the pressure on him to make it good for Isabella. She was the only woman that had always told him the truth, and so if he failed, he would know instantly.

Slowly, he moved down the bed and parted her somewhat uncertain thighs. He glanced at her one last time, but she was not looking at him, quite clearly embarrassed with having him do these things to her.

When his lips touched that part of her for the first time, she was shocked by the intensity of the involuntary reaction her body had.

"Oh!" she gasped and her back went rigid against the mattress. It was impossible for her to describe the sensation for she had never felt anything like it before, and as he found his rhythm it only built on. Her skin heated up and it felt as if the fever raged through her body, but it was not painful, quite opposite, but it scared her nonetheless.

"Edward," she whimpered out. "I do not know what is happening to me."


	161. Chapter 160

**{Chapter** **160** **}**

He leaned away from her, and the intense sensations faded some.

"What are you feeling?"

"Warm," she replied. "And it tingles."

He gave her a small smile that made her lower muscles clench on their own. "Do you want me to continue?"

"I—" She did not know what to say. What he did had felt good; better than good, but she was unsure if she could demand him to continue.

"I will gladly do it," he said to reassure her as if he could read the conflict in her eyes. "Yes or no?"

She blinked. "Yes," she whispered out, and he immediately placed his mouth back on her.

It did not take long before a new feeling made itself known. Isabella's entire lower body started to throb and it intensified the build of sensations which she had no idea where they would end. It felt as if it was reaching a peak, but she had no way of knowing.

Then, a violent shudder released through her body and she instinctively clenched the sheets under her to hold on to something.

It took several seconds for the throbbing and shudders to dissipate, and Isabella's breath was labored in a way it only was when her corset was laced too tight, but simultaneously, she could not remember the last time she had felt that relaxed.


	162. Chapter 161

**{Chapter** **161** **}**

Edward moved up so that he was laying on top of Isabella, and he gently stroke her flushed cheek that was a deeper red than that of her usual blush.

Her eyes shifted to him, and they were clearer than he had ever seen them before, and he was suddenly glad they had not shared this before they had declared their feelings for the love and wonder that shone from her eyes meant so much more to him than what he had been able to do to her body. He knew that love was not a reaction to him giving her pleasure she had previously not experienced.

They shared a sweet kiss, and Edward did not have to coax Isabella to part her legs for him as he had done in the past. Maybe she instinctively knew that it would feel better now, he could not be sure, but her willingness was not something he would question.

He knew she was ready this time. Not only had her release made sure of it, but he had also tasted it when her body reacted to the stimuli he gave her.

For the first time, the sound she made as he pushed into her was not one of discomfort. She had covered up her sounds well before, but never that first initial sound in reaction to his intrusion.

The sensation for him was vastly different as well. He had never given it much thought how almost uncomfortably tight Isabella had always been, but now when he had it to compare with how she felt when she was ready and willing, he understood what he had missed when he had not taken care of her as a husband should.

"Isabella," he breathed out and reveled when he noticed that in reaction to the new feelings sprouting in his Queen's body, she was reciprocating the movement of his hips, intensifying everything. "I love you so much."

* * *

 **A/N:** It was literally impossible to split this scene into just three or four chapters as I usually do with just one scene. There's just so much that needs to be covered in a lemon for it to feel adequately satisfying, you know! :-P

I hope you weren't disappointed by this, and I hope I made it obvious that Edward isn't an expert in the area, and he was learning a lot in these chapters, but I just had to focus on Isabella more since the territory is more unknown to her.


	163. Chapter 162

**A/N:** Updating will be a bit different from now on. From today, I will post 1 chapter, just 1, every day until the story is complete. Just so you are prepared ;-)

If any of you need a reminder,

Ages:

Edward is 26 (about 6 months away from his 27th birthday in this chap)

Isabella is 21

At this point in the story, they have been married for almost 9 years.

* * *

 **{Chapter** **162** **}**

Jasper walked up to Edward's desk in the shared study with trepidation in his heart. He could see that both the King and Queen were in high spirits and he hated to bring them down with the new information his bastard sister had provided him.

Edward smiled wide when he saw him. "Lord Jasper Whitlock! What can I do for you, my friend?"

Jasper made a small bow to the both of them to show his respect since there were servants in the room. "Your Majesties," he greeted formally. "I have some important news to share with you."

Sensing his friend's solemness, Edward gestured for the servants to leave the room and when the door closed, he rose from behind his desk to stand behind Isabella. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and she immediately reached up to take a hold of one of them.

Both of them were certain they knew what Jasper had come to say.

Isabella swallowed. "What news do you have?"


	164. Chapter 163

**A/N:** Posting this a little bit earlier today because I'm not feeling very well.

For clarification since not everybody made the connection in the precious chapter. Anne Platt is Jasper's bastard sister.

* * *

 **{Chapter** **163** **}**

"The mystery woman approached Anne last night," Jasper started, and Isabella's grip on Edward's hand tightened. "She did not personally recognize the woman, but she was able to snatch something that identifies hers."

He fingered the crest medallion in his hand and locked eyes with Edward to show him how apologetic he felt. Then he gingerly placed crest on the desk between them.

Edward frowned as he picked it up to examine it closer, and his heart dropped down to his stomach when he recognized it. He clenched his jaw and closed his hand around it as he felt his anger build up.

"And Anne is certain it was the same woman?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Isabella stood up and tried to comfort her distressed husband. "Who is it, Edward?"

Jasper lowered his eyes to his shoes in shame of being the messenger of such devastating news. "She described her as the other ladies did. Petite, ice-blue eyes, clearly of noble birth. She took that from the woman's girdle belt."

Edward could see the woman in his mind. He would not have been able to before Elizabeth's birth for he had not seen her for so many years. She had been in the study less than a month earlier. He had greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

He inhaled deeply and then breathed out her name in no more than a whisper. "Jane."


	165. Chapter 164

**A/N:** So Edward knows it's Jane now, but does that mean everything will clear up now or will there still be confusion? Hmm...

* * *

 **{Chapter** **164** **}**

Isabella blinked in confusion for she did not know who this Jane was. "Who?"

"Jane Greylake," Edward clarified and shifted his eyes to her. "She is James' and Marcus' little sister."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "What? I do not understand. Did she—"

"This proves she gave penny-royal tea to the ladies," he said showed her the crest.

Isabella had a difficult time to add it all together in her head. "Did she also start the rumor of me committing adultery?"

"I doubt she worked alone," Jasper confessed. "Starting a rumor of such magnitude means the first person to say it has to have some credibility at court."

Edward looked at him as he felt his anger threaten to choke him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Lord Marcus has got credibility. The Duke even more."

"But why would they do this?" Isabella asked. "What would the Greylakes' gain by estranging me from Edward and at the same time make sure he does not have a bastard?"

Both Jasper and Edward flinched at Isabella's blatant attitude toward his past side-steps, but she pretended as if she did not notice. While she still despised that Edward had sought intimacy with other ladies, he had changed so much since he first found out she was carrying Elizabeth, and Isabella was not the sort of Queen who held others past against them.


	166. Chapter 165

**A/N:** So, Bella's questions were quite valid, right? :-P

* * *

 **{Chapter** **165** **}**

"That is a good question," Jasper agreed. "Have Your Majesty ever committed an act that would anger the Greylakes'?" he asked and used her title instead of her name since he did not know her on the same personal level that he knew the King.

Isabella shook her head. "Not that comes to mind. The Duke and I have always been polite toward each other, I have only met Lord Marcus a handful of times, and Lady Jane is a complete stranger. I have never even made her acquaintance."

Jasper turned to Edward. "And what of you?"

"Have I angered them? Numerous times. They're my cousins. James constantly grates on my nerves, but Marcus has always been more recluse and mostly remained at his estate. I only recently met Lady Jane again. She has been abroad to attend a different court since we were small children."

"So what should be done?"

Edward looked at the crest again. "This tells me that at least Jane was a part of it. She has committed high treason and has therefore forfeited the right to a trial. I want her arrested immediately." He sighed deeply. "Her brothers on the other hand; their involvement has not yet been determined. They shall be interrogated and by the evidence brought forward, they shall be judged thereafter."


	167. Chapter 166

**A/N:** Since I forgot to update yesterday, I'm giving you 2 chapters today! :-D I always make up for my mistakes ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **166** **}**

Lord Russell was told to write up the warrant for Jane's arrest, and that same day, Edward signed it.

"You have already done more than I could possibly ask you, my friend," he said and glanced at Jasper. "However, I was hoping for this one last favor from you."

"Of course," Jasper agreed. "You are not only my sovereign. You are my friend, and I will gladly do whatever you ask of me."

"Very appreciated." Edward handed the scroll with the warrant to him. "You are the only person I trust with this. I wish for you to oversee the arrest as well as the interrogation of James and Marcus."

Jasper nodded. "I am honored. I shall ride at once."

"Yes, please. I want this matter to be done with, and I want my daughter back home."


	168. Chapter 167

**{Chapter** **167** **}**

Three days later, Jasper arrived at the Greylake estate with four kings-guards in tow for safety measures. He could not be certain whether the Duke would attempt to hinder his sister's arrest, and Jasper preferred to not take unnecessary chances.

A servant opened the door, but before Jasper could tell of his errand, the Duchess appeared behind the servant.

"Your Excellency," she greeted somewhat confused.

Jasper was amazed by the change in the young woman since he had last seen her at his own estate, but then she had been one of the Queen's ladies. Running a household seemed to suit her for she appeared both healthy and strong despite having given birth just recently.

"Your Grace, you look well," Jasper greeted her with a small bow.

"I am, thank you."

"I was told you had a healthy baby boy. Allow me to congratulate."

She smiled gratefully. "Again, thank you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with His Grace, as well as Lady Jane. She lives her now, does she not?"

"She does," the Duchess confirmed. "She moved here when my lord husband's brother received his position in the King's household. I shall get a servant to fetch the both of them for you immediately."

* * *

 **A/N:** Rosalie had a little boy with James even though I know so many of you wanted him to have a girl because of his arrogance and certainty that he was going to have a son. I had my reasons to give him a son. Mostly for Rosalie's sake.


	169. Chapter 168

**A/N:** How will Jasper handle the arrest?

* * *

 **{Chapter** **168** **}**

"Your Excellency!" Duke Greylake exclaimed pleasantly when he spotted Jasper in his entrance hall. Lady Jane followed more quietly behind him. "I hear you are here to see my sister and myself."

Jasper held tight on his stone mask and only gave him a curt nod before he turned to Lady Jane and held up the scroll in his hand for the both of them to see. "Lady Jane Greylake, this is the warrant for your arrest signed by King Edward II. You have been charged with committing high treason for conspiracy against Queen Isabella. We have come, on His Majesty's command, to conduct you to Stillwater Tower where you shall abide until your sentence is carried out."

As Jasper spoke, both Lady Jane's and the Duke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"W-what?" Lady Jane stuttered. "This cannot be! I have never even met Her Majesty. How can I conspire against her?"

Jasper ignored her and turned to the Duke, whose mouth was agape as he stared at his younger sister. "Your Grace, on His Majesty's command, you shall come along back to court for interrogation on the matter."

The four guards flanked the Duke and his sister, and while Lady Jane protested loudly, the Duke went along willingly, too shocked to say anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Immaculately, of course ;-)


	170. Chapter 169

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I promised you a chapter a day and I keep breaking that promise. My only explanation is that I was at a hotel on friday night and couldn't access the chapter, and on saturday I felt like I had been run over by truck when I came back home, and I tumbled right into bed!

Keeping with my schedule, though, You'll get 3 chapters tonight! :-D

* * *

 **{Chapter** **169** **}**

"I repeat my question," Jasper said harshly as he glared at the Duke across the table. "Do you have ill-feeling against Her Majesty the Queen?"

"No, I do not," Duke Greylake insisted once again. "Was I pleased when she told His Majesty about my endeavors with the Duchess before she was my wife? No. But I could not be more grateful today because not only do I have a beautiful wife but also a legal male heir bearing my family's name."

Jasper hummed but narrowed his eyes. "You told His Majesty of the rumor concerning Princess Elizabeth's paternity; that Her Majesty had committed adultery. Those are serious allegations, Your Grace. What did you hope to gain by spreading such lies further?"

"Nothing. I did not start the rumor. His Majesty asked a question, and I answered. Simple as that."

"But if the Princess was a bastard, and Her Majesty was out of the way, you would be the next in line for the throne, would you not?" Jasper continued to push.

Duke Greylake clenched his jaw. "Yes," he agreed. "Not that I would want it if it was offered to me."


	171. Chapter 170

**{Chapter** **170** **}**

Jasper smiled. "That is not what I have heard, Your Grace."

The Duke shook his head. "I have never wished to take my cousin's place. I have known from birth that I am not suited to sit on that throne or wear his crown. He is ruling this kingdom a thousand times better than I ever would."

"And Her Majesty?"

"What of her?" the Duke asked, startled by the question.

"Is she suitable as a ruler?"

"I am sure she is doing her part, whatever that might include," he said uncertainly. The Duke's view of women was not a secret. "As far as I am concerned, I would say they are both doing the best they can."

"So if Her Majesty had to, one day, rule on her own, you would submit your loyalty to her?" Jasper was determined to see if he could corner the Duke. He was not yet convinced the Duke did not have a part in the plot.

Duke Greylake fixed Jasper with his gray-blue eyes. "If it meant I could return home to my lady wife and my son, yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, James Greylake really isn't a bad person. He has a twisted view of women, but what man didn't back then?


	172. Chapter 171

**{Chapter** **171** **}**

"Lady Jane has lived at your estate since she came back home, is that correct?" Jasper asked Lord Marcus. He was attempting a different interrogation method with the younger brother, for he could sense Lord Marcus would not crack under pressure and aggression.

He was the younger brother, but in many ways, he appeared older than the Duke.

"That is true," Lord Marcus replied composedly. "I thought she should be with family after having been gone for so long."

"Was she not interested in finding a husband? Run a household of her own?"

"Naturally. Unfortunately, she does not have many suitors."

Jasper gave him a condescending smile, hoping to ignite a reaction in the unnaturally calm man. "A young, beautiful woman such as herself who also happens to be related to the King. I find that quite baffling. Lords must have asked for her hand while she was still in the cradle."

The smile did indeed cause a fire in Lord Marcus' eyes. "My sister was unavailable from the moment of her birth which was when she was promised away."

"To whom?"

Lord Marcus glared at Jasper. "Ask His Majesty."

* * *

 **A/N:** DUN DUN DUN...


	173. Chapter 172

**A/N:** Your questions will be answered in this chapter! :-D

* * *

 **{Chapter** **172** **}**

"I was never aware of this agreement," Edward said as he read through the document written by his father's royal secretary and was signed by his father and uncle, the old Duke of Greylake.

Instead of asking Edward about Lady Jane's unknown betrothal, Jasper had gone to Lord Russell and inquired for old documents from the former western kingdom. Thankfully, Edward's father had everything documented, including the agreement between his brother and himself concerning the betrothal of their two children. The state of the document as well as where it had been found witnessed of how little the old king had cared of it once he had decided to terminate it.

"It does not shock me. You were barely a year old when this agreement was drawn up. Lady Jane was sent abroad three years later, and a year after that, Her Majesty was born which caused your father to break this agreement," Jasper explained.

Edward looked at his friend with questions in his despair-filled eyes. "Are you saying my cousins became traitors because of this document? Was everything only a twisted kind of revenge? Then why were they after Isabella? She had nothing to do with this?"

"I am afraid I was unable to acquire real answers to those questions. However, I am convinced His Grace was not a part of it. Lord Marcus', on the other hand, he appeared to take Lady Jane's arrest very personal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, Edward had no idea he was betrothed to Jane as a child. Jane is barely a year younger than Edward, so from the moment of her birth, they were promised to each other.

When Jane was three and Edward four, Jane was sent abroad to be raised at a different Queen's court so that she'd act like royalty from the moment she could create memories.

One year later, Isabella was born, Edward was five, and the betrothal was broken. Jane wasn't notified since she was only four, and the only explanation she got when she asked why she wasn't at home was that her future king needed his wife to act like a Queen.


	174. Chapter 173

**A/N:** Jane will not be interrogated in this story. She didn't have the right to a trial because her treason had already been "proved" with the crest charm. The juridical system wasn't exactly fair in those times. No proof was really needed. Most things were from eye-witness accounts.

* * *

 **{Chapter** **173** **}**

Isabella was holding Edward in her arms and did her best to comfort him in their entwined position on her bed the night after Marcus' trial. He was sentenced within half an hour as the evidence Jasper had acquired was seen as sufficient enough and he was to be executed together with his sister in two days.

Duke Greylake was not allowed to attend the executions of either his brother or sister, and he had taken the news hard, but he was also relieved he was allowed to go back home to his estate, although, he was urged to stay away from court until the dust had settled.

Edward took everything the hardest for he felt he had personal responsibility for it all, and it had taken Isabella's continued assurance that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it for him to accept it.

His ear was over her heart for he enjoyed listening to it race ever since Isabella found she could have as much pleasure as him in bed. It was one of those sounds that instantly made him calm.

"We shall send for Elizabeth to come back home tomorrow," he said when they had both been quiet a long while.

Isabella gasped. "You mean that?"

Edward rose up on his elbow to look into her eyes. "Yes. It is time for us to be a family."

Her eyes welled with grateful tears and she reached up around his neck to lift herself up so she could kiss him. "Thank you so much, Edward."


	175. Chapter 174

**{Chapter** **174** **}**

Elizabeth had grown so much since she left the palace two months earlier with Lady Margaret, and her mother could not stop kissing her downy dark locks.

"Oh, Elizabeth, my own darling," she said over and over. "I have missed you so."

The Princess cooed in response, and Isabella was amazed she was already mature enough to understand she was being spoken to. It saddened her that she had already missed so much of her daughter's life, but it could not overrule the overjoyed emotion of once again having her in her arms.

Edward was also immensely happy, both at seeing his beloved Queen so blissful and that his family was reunited, but a heavy feeling remained in his heart.

It had taken a day for Elizabeth's cortege to arrive, and it was now the same day as his cousins were to be executed on Stillwater's courtyard. The royal family was currently standing in a tower overlooking the crowd that had gathered around the scaffold.

Edward had wanted to be down there. He had wanted to look into Lord Marcus' eyes when they beheaded him. His middle cousin had been the one who had lured Jane into the plot, although she had not made an attempt to stop her brother either.

Marcus had felt as if he had always plucked the short straw in life, and his plan had been to get his sister on the throne, and through her, advance his own standing, and possibly gain his own lands and title.

As Edward looked out the window, he did not even flinch as he saw the axe separate the heads from their bodies. He was only filled with relief.

The traitors were no more.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end of the plot against Isabella, but there are still a few chapters left for you to enjoy, so don't worry just yet ;-)


	176. Chapter 175

**A/N:** Here's something I know you guys have waited for ;-)

* * *

 **{Chapter** **175** **}**

"I have enjoyed having you on my council, Jasper," Edward said as he studied his friend who had asked to be allowed to return to his estate. He was done with life at court, and he missed his home. "I understand why you wish to return home, and I shall not stop you, but you will be missed."

"Thank you, Edward," Jasper said gratefully. "You are a great King and a very good friend, and had I been better suited for life at court, I would have stayed, but I feel better living in the country."

"Of course." Edward smiled. "I want to show you my gratitude for everything you have done for me and for Isabella these past months. You have been invaluable, but I still want to offer you what I can." He gestured for the manservant who instantly left the room.

Jasper looked after him confused and turned back to Edward who only smiled.

When the servant returned, he was not alone. He had both Isabella and Alice with him.

Isabella left Alice's side to stand beside Edward, and the look they shared showed how pleased she was with his decision.

"Isabella and I want to give the both you our blessing for when you get married, and we will personally make sure a scandal does not ensue," Edward said. "And I also want to offer you Lord Marcus' estate and grounds to do with as you please. On top of this, I am making you a Marquess."

Jasper gaped at his King and Queen. "I do not know what to say. Thank you barely suffices."

Alice had tears in her eyes as she approached Isabella. "I cannot even begin to tell you how grateful I am."

Isabella kissed her cheek. "Alice, you have been by my side almost my entire life. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to be with a man who loves you. If you wish it, you can leave court with Jasper today."

The tears in Alice's eyes spilled over. "Thank you."


	177. Chapter 176

**{Chapter** **176** **}**

The years passed swiftly following the drama that had started long before Isabella was born, and the Kingdom thrived and grew under Edward's and her rule. The people who had been subjects in her father's kingdom rejoiced that they once again had a King and Queen who so clearly loved each other as much as they loved their people.

When Elizabeth had turned four, Isabella gave birth to a son, but in order to not repeat their parents' mistake, which was to marry off Isabella as soon as they could just because she was a girl, Elizabeth remained first in the line of succession.

Edward's and Isabella's arrangement had ended well, but there was no way to be certain the same would happen for their daughter, whom they had discovered was a hopeless romantic even at her young age.

On Edward's thirty-first birthday, he and Isabella were enjoying a quiet ride through the vast grounds surrounding one of the crown's properties in the country.

"What do you wish for your birthday?" Isabella asked him with a smile, and Edward pretended to think about it.

"I wish for a happy kingdom, two children, and a Queen who loves me with all her heart," he answered after a moment.

"Where exactly am I supposed to acquire such impossibly grandiose gifts with such short notice?" she asked him and sighed dramatically.

Edward reined in his horse to a stop before dismounting. Isabella also stopped her horse, and when Edward held out his arms for her to slide into, she did so willingly.

"I believe you will find all of that right here," he said with a smile as he kissed her with all the love he held for her.

The sigh she let out this time was more content. "I love you, Edward, and I love the children you have given me, and I love the kingdom we have built together. Are you saying that is enough of a gift for you?"

"More than enough."

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's it you guys! This is the end. The complete button has been marked. I have to say that I have been absolutely blown away by all of your support and I wish I could give all of you personal thanks, but there are just so many of you!

One in particular that I want to give a shout-out to is **twilightobsession** who took the time to review every single chapter when I accidentally deleted it over at starslibrary. That was just amazing, and thank you so much!

Also **debslmac**! I've come to expect your smileys on each chapter now, and they always make me smile as well. Thank you for that!

And to everyone else of course. As I said, there are so many of you so I'm just gonna make a list below to you who have meant so much for me during this process!

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight**

 **suzy 2010**

 **Mireads**

 **sherylb**

 **Purradox**

 **2muchtrouble**

 **grandmachix**

 **VryUnique**

 **Azlady2003**

 **troberts**

 **Moltz**

and so many more! Thank you! I love you all bunches!


End file.
